SHAMPOO AND HER MODERN LIFE
by MexEmperorRamsesII
Summary: [UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO RANMA/MARVEL] Luego de un fallido viaje de entrenamiento a China, Ranma Saotome, Ukyo Kuonji, y Ryoga Hibiki regresan a Nerima, la capital mundial de las artes marciales para iniciar sus clases en el Colegio superior de arte marciales de Furinkan, desconociendo que cierta amazona los acecha, quien ignora las formas en que su vida llegara a cambiar...
1. Friends Vs Sisters

SHAMPOO AND HER MODERN LIFE

Por Ramsés II

México, 2013.

DISCLAIMER: Ranma ½ y sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

ADVERTENCIA: Universo Alternativo Ranma/Marvel comics.

_"El éxito no es definitivo, el fracaso no es fatídico: lo que cuenta es el valor para continuar"_.

- Winston Churchill

CAPITULO 1: _Happy three friends Vs Angry three sisters_

Es el primer día de clases en el colegio Furinkan en el distrito de Nerima, la capital mundial de las artes marciales…

Aquella institución educativa era famosa por admitir a los más grandes artistas marciales de todo el mundo; sus alumnos esperan mejorar su destreza en diferentes disciplinas: desde el karate, judo, aikido, Kung-fu, Kún-Lún, Tae-Kwan-Do, hasta disciplinas occidentales como la capoeira, el pugilismo, la lucha grecorromana, y por supuesto, el combate libre. Uno de esos aspirantes a convertirse en un gran artista marcial, es un joven de cabello negro y trenzado se apresuraba llegar a tiempo a su primer día de clases, para evitar una sesión de entrenamientos por parte de su madre. Este joven es Ranma Saotome, y pronto su vida cambiará al llegar al colegio. Apenas regresó de un largo viaje a China, con la intención de entrenar con sus dos mejores amigos en el lugar más peligroso para un artista marcial: las fosas malditas de Jusenkyo. Sin embargo, debido a que fue un viaje improvisado y que nadie pagó la alta tarifa de entrada, aquel grupo desistió y optó por una opción más económica: Una aldea artistas marciales cercana llamada Nujiezu, la cual resulto ser una aldea gobernada por amazonas. Después de una semana de duros entrenamientos, malentendidos, y persecuciones, Ranma sus amigos huyeron de aquella aldea jurando jamás volver allí.

—_¡No puede ser, voy a llegar tarde el primer día de clases!_— Pensando en esto, apresuró el paso antes que cerraran las puertas. Luego de un rato su viejo rival y amigo Ryoga Hibiki — ¿Otra vez te perdiste Ryoga?— le comento Saotome en tono burlón —¡Cállate, sabes que nunca he sido bueno con la orientación, pero puedo darte una paliza cuando quieras!— Dijo seriamente, pero Ranma sabe que solo pelea cuando el momento lo necesita —¡Olvídalo! Mejor corramos antes que nos cierren las puertas— Dijo Ranma al mirar las puertas del colegio, las cuales empezaban a cerrarse al sonar del reloj de aquel instituto, el cual marcaba las nueve de la mañana.

Ambos jóvenes llegan a tiempo a la escuela, pero no a sus respectivas clases, las cuales no se diferenciaban mucho de las clases del resto de Japón, solamente que en esta institución, algunas materias son directamente aplicadas a la práctica de las artes marciales, o algún deporte olímpico, como la gimnasia, natación y atletismo. Mientras Ranma llegó a la clase de matemática aplicada con la profesora Hinako, Ryoga tuvo que hacer flexiones en castigo por haber llegado tarde a su práctica de Atletismo. En ese momento, entra con retraso su mejor amiga Ukyo Kuonji, una cocinera consumada y experta combatiente que entro a aquel instituto para mejorar sus habilidades de combate.

—_Konichiwa, Ranma-Kun—_ Susurró Ukyo a Ranma quien solo respondió —Hola Ukyo, ¿Por qué llegaste tarde?— pero antes que ella le contestase, su profesora le interrumpió con una mirada acusadora, con lo cual debieron esperar hasta el final de las clases para hablar sin interrupciones.

Mientras tanto, una tormenta se acercaba al colegio Furinkan en una forma que en otro lugar parecería extraña, pero para aquel sitio ya era común: usualmente llegaban retadores de otras escuelas en Japón o de otros países con el objetivo de derrotar a algún estudiante y en algunos casos a profesores de aquel colegio. Sin embargo, la mayor parte de estos retadores se iban derrotados, con el rabo entre las patas, y cuando logran su objetivo, inmediatamente son transferidos a este colegio. Pero esta vez, el peligro se cierne en aquella escuela, puesto que tal amenaza viene de una aldea dominada por amazonas, furiosas en busca de venganza, y no hay poder humano que las detenga. El nombre de la líder de este pequeño contingente era Xian-Pü, la campeona de las amazonas, quien iba acompañada de sus hermanas menores Rin-Rin y Ran-Ran, lugartenientes de esta operación.

Cuando las tres hermanas entraron a la fuerza en el colegio Furinkan, se encendieron las alarmas; mientras la mayor parte de las chicas se retiraban al edificio, casi todos los estudiantes varones fueron a lanzarse en combate; todos ellos tenían experiencia en diversas artes marciales orientales, e incluso occidentales, pero a comparación de las tres amazonas, hasta los estudiantes más veteranos eran unos pobres novatos; fueron derrotados con suma facilidad, tanto que solo les llevó cinco minutos en derrotar a casi 300 artistas marciales consumados. Sin embargo, antes que alguien más interviniera en una pelea inútil, la mayor de las amazonas se anunció:

—_Mi nombre ser Xian-Pü, ¡Ser la campeona de la aldea de Nujiezu, y mis hermanas y yo exigimos que sus campeones se presenten ante nosotras!—_ declaró con seriedad aquella joven amazona con un marcado acento chino, ante la presencia de una mínima parte del personal docente del colegio. —_¡Exijo la presencia de dos muchachos y una chica, los tres son estudiantes de este colegio Ahora!_— En ese momento, mientras Xian-Pü exhortaba a los profesores, la presencia de Ranma, Ryoga, y Ukyo, estos entran en escena desde la parte trasera de la escuela. Cada uno de ellos iban comiendo una bola de arroz que trajeron del casino escolar — ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?— preguntaron al uníoslo el grupo de amigos.

Fue Ranma quien notó, junto con sus dos amigos, la presencia de las tres amazonas chinas, lo cual trajo diversos recuerdos y sensaciones para aquel grupo: Ryoga recordó con cierto temor la paliza que recibió por parte de las hermanas menores de Xian-Pü, por negarse a ser "voluntario" para probar sus técnicas experimentales, es decir convertirse en un saco de boxeo. Ukyo recuerda molesta como Xian-Pü y ella tuvieron un duelo a muerte con el cual, definirían no solamente su honor de guerreras, sino también sus sentimientos hacia el joven de cabello trenzado. Finalmente, Ranma Saotome tuvo una impresión diferente: su fuerte entrenamiento le ayudó a mejorar sus habilidades de combate, aprendió nuevas técnicas hasta ahora desconocidas, y sobre todo, conoció a la chica de sus sueños: Xian-Pü, una chica fuerte, hermosa, inteligente, y ante todo con un sentido del honor como cualquier amazona con una reputación y conducta intachable. Sin embargo, Ranma está consciente del peligro que representa aquella joven amazona: una chica maquiavélica, manipuladora, sádica y dispuesta a matar. Por ello, Ranma no sabe que esperar, pero no les permitirá a ella ni a sus hermanas, lastimar a nadie más, e inmediatamente llegan donde están el trió de amazonas.

—Xian-Pü, cuando nos conocimos iniciamos con el pie izquierdo, pero quiero que sepas que como peleadora te respeto, por eso me atrevo a preguntarte lo siguiente ¿Por qué nos seguiste hasta Japón? Les dejamos claro en China nuestras disculpas por cualquier agravio que haya hecho— declaro Ukyo molesta al mismo tiempo que sostiene su espátula de combate, lista para la pelea. Sin embargo, la amazona mayor ignora a Ukyo y dirige la palabra Ranma —¡NI-HAO, RANMA AIREN! ¡XIAN-PU VENIR POR TI!— Exclamó la amazona en tono alegre y al mismo tiempo temerario, provocando los celos de Ukyo. Ranma nota los celos de su vieja amiga, en tanto mantiene la guardia alta —¡CONTESTA MI PREGUNTA, XIAN-PU! ¿Cuál es el propósito de tu visita? ¿Acaso quieres llevarte a Ranma a China?— preguntó la cocinera, quien estaba al frente de aquel grupo, no porque fuese la líder, sino porque ella tenía asuntos pendientes con la amazona.

—_¡XIAN-PU TENER CUENTAS PENDIENTES CON USTEDES TRES! ¡RANMA, RYOGA Y UKYO, LOS CAMPEONES DE NERIMA DEBEN LAVAR EL HONOR DE NUJIETSU!_— Exclamó la amazona, quien se puso en guardia, junto con sus hermanas, listas para lanzar el primer ataque. Sin embargo, Ranma intervino oportunamente — ¡Espera Xian-Pü! Nosotros no ofendimos a nadie de tu aldea durante nuestra estadía allí, ¡Solo quieres un pretexto para pelear con Ukyo!— exclamo el joven Saotome, quien inmediatamente se acercó hacia las tres amazonas, quienes dirigían sus armas hacia Ranma: Mientras Rin-Rin tiene una lanza de punta corta, Ran-Ran portaba una alabarda. Ukyo intentó detener la pelea, pero Ryoga, confiando en la habilidad de su amigo, detuvo a la cocinera advirtiéndole —Tranquila, recuerda que Ranma se puede cuidar por sí mismo, pero debemos encargarnos de Rin-Rin y Ran-Ran, ¿De acuerdo?— Ukyo solo asintió antes de encarar a las hermanas menores de la campeona amazona, flanqueándolas para iniciar el inminente ataque y sobre todo dividir sus fuerzas de combate.

Mientras tanto, Ranma observa detenidamente a la mayor de las hermanas amazonas, y no deja de pensar en la primera vez que la conoció, pues fue precisamente Xian-Pü quien los ayudó en medio de las soledades chinas, cuando pensaron que tendrían que regresar a Japón con las manos vacías. — ¡Ranma! Cuando dejaste mi aldea, te llevaste mi corazón, ¡Si no vuelves conmigo, me llevaré el tuyo!— exclamó con sollozos, aquella amazona con el corazón destrozado, pero el joven nipón intervino —Antes de pelear, dime una cosa Xian-Pü, ¿Qué debo hacer para que puedas perdonar a mis amigos?—esa pregunta hizo para en seco a la amazona quien estaba encaminada al combate contra Saotome. Xian-Pü mientras secaba sus lágrimas, hizo una mueca llena de satisfacción casi semejante a una risa, algo que a Ranma le dio un mal presentimiento. Finalmente, la mayor de las amazonas le anunció a su querido Ranma.

— ¿Estás dispuesto a todo para proteger a tus amigos?— Dijo tímidamente aquella amazona, quien tomó por sorpresa al joven Saotome, quien solo asintió con nerviosismo, al ver esa señal de aprobación, la joven china declaró enérgicamente —¡ESCUCHAD BIEN, AIREN! ¡TE RETO A UN DUELO, SI TU ME DERROTAS, DEJAREMOS A TUS AMIGOS EN PAZ, PERO SI LOGRO VENCERTE, DEBERÁS REGRESAR A CHINA CONMIGO INMEDIATAMENTE! ¿Estás de acuerdo, querido Ranma?— pregunto al final con una mirada dulce y con una voz suave, lo que hizo más aterradora la situación para Ranma, quien solo asintió mientras preparaba su guardia, aguardando el primer ataque de Xian-Pü.

En tanto, la pelea de Ukyo y Ryoga en contra de las gemelas amazonas apenas comenzaba: mientras Ukyo peleaba con su espátula gigante contra la lanza corta de Rin-Rin, Ryoga llevaba las de perder peleando desarmado contra la alabarda de Ran-Ran, afortunadamente, pese a las impresionantes habilidades de las gemelas amazonas, eran unas novatas en comparación con la cocinera y el guerrero perdido, quienes no solamente conocen las habilidades de sus rivales, sino que rápidamente logran desarmarlas relativa facilidad. Sin embargo, esta pelea está lejos de llegar a su fin, debido a que ambas gemelas inician una impresionante muestra de habilidades de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, lo cual vuelve a mantener a Ryoga y a Ukyo en la raya.

Para ese momento, la pelea entre el joven Saotome y la hermosa amazona comenzó en el patio principal, y Xian-Pü fue la primera en atacar, tal como lo intuyó Ranma. La joven china comenzó su frenético ataque contra su amado con su sable chino, pero esté demuestra su impresionante agilidad esquivando las fuertes estocadas con las cuales arremetía la amazona, la cual viendo que sus ataques eran infructuosos, ella tuvo que cambiar de táctica: termina clavando en la arena del llano su sable, y reinicia su ataque, esta vez a mano limpia — ¡En guardia, Airen!— declaró Xian-Pü al momento de atacar al objeto de su deseo, sabiendo al mismo tiempo que tal vez lo pierda, no importa el resultado de esta pelea.

— ¡Estoy listo para ti, querida Xian-Pü!— Declaró Ranma al recibir el ataque de la hermosa amazona, a quien esquiva hábilmente pese a la rápida combinación de puñetazos, golpes suaves chi y patadas, al mismo tiempo que él lograba contestar con largos y certeros golpes de contraataque en contra de Xian-Pü, poniendo en aprietos a aquella chica quien retrocedía con cada ataque, al mismo tiempo que analizaba cada golpe de Ranma, el cual si bien no era lo suficientemente rápido para atacar, si es lo suficientemente fuerte para que uno de esos golpes pudiera ocasionar mucho daño. Pero la amazona solo demostró una mueca de satisfacción —Reconozco que Airen volverse más fuerte, ¡Pero todavía no nace quien derrote a Xian-Pü— en ese momento, mientras Ranma iba a la ofensiva, Xian-Pü hizo su jugada: Tomando el brazo del joven Saotome con la fuerza de la inercia, lo atajo para su centro de gravedad, es decir hacia sí misma y al tenerlo frente a frente, no lo pensó dos veces, y le dio un breve beso en los labios, lo cual sacó de su concentración a Ranma, lo cual fue aprovechado por la guerrera amazona y le dio un golpe blando en la boca del estomago, dejando a Ranma sin aliento, y de rodillas frente a Xian-Pü quien exclamó.

— ¡LEVÁNTATE RANMA! ¡Airen ser fuerte para soportar golpe chi!— le exigió ella al jadeante artista marcial, quien apenas duras se levantó del devastador ataque, con lo cual verifico la extraordinaria fuerza de Xian-Pü, la cual era incomparable y quizás, ella era más fuerte y hábil que él en ese momento, y el hecho de perder ante ella bajo esas circunstancias le molestaba. Sin embargo, y pese a estas desventajas, Ranma Saotome es ante todo, un guerrero que, pese a la adversidad que significa pelear contra Xian-Pü, campeona de la aldea de Nujetsu, y quizás, la persona más fuerte que haya conocido desde su fallecido maestro Happosai; aun así se levanta del tremendo golpe chií levantándose y volviendo a tomar la guardia esperando el próximo ataque de la amazona.

En tanto, Ukyo, logró derrotar a Rin-Rin al golpearle con su espátula en la nuca después de desarmarla, pero Ryoga no corrió con la misma suerte: estaba herido con cortaduras de la alabarda de Ran-Ran, quien demostró tener más habilidad que su hermana gemela, metiendo en problemas al amigo y rival de Ranma, quien ya tenía heridas leves y algunas laceraciones en las piernas y los brazos, Ukyo quiso intervenir, pero no se lo permitió a pesar de sus heridas, por lo que lo único que hizo la cocinera para auxiliarlo, fue pasarle la lanza de la gemela derrotada. Ryoga pese a no gustarle esa idea, tomó la lanza de mala gana, volviendo a iniciar la batalla con la balanza equilibrada entre las dos fuerzas. Ukyo, a petición de Ryoga fue a ayudar a Ranma, pues tuvo un mal presentimiento sobre la pelea entre este y la mayor de las amazonas. Ukyo, al ver la pelea entre su amigo y la feroz amazona notó que esta estaba a la ofensiva, mientras que observa a Ranma esquivando y bloqueando sus golpes y patadas. Algo que empezó a molestar a la orgullosa amazona.

—No entender, ¿Por qué Ranma no atacarme?— inquirió fastidiada la amazona, a lo que el joven nipón contestó con algo de fatiga —No confundas, Xian-Pü, si no te he atacado es porque te conozco mejor que a nadie, por lo que prefiero tomarte con la guardia baja— respondió Ranma con una sonrisa burlona y limpiándose el rostro con la manga de la camisa de su uniforme escolar, dicho comentario hizo también sonreír a su amada rival. De nueva cuenta la pelea había quedado en un Standby, mientras Xian-Pü recuperaba el aliento, y Ranma aprovechó para lanzarle una pregunta importante — ¿Qué es más importante para ti, mi querida Xian-Pü? ¿Tus sentimientos, o tu honor de amazona?— al escuchar tal cuestionamiento, algo empezó a cambiar en la forma de pensar de Xian-Pü, quien se puso a reflexionar sobre su vida.

Por un lado, Xian-Pü desde que era niña fue educada como una triunfadora, entrenada para ser la mejor entre las mejores en su aldea, celosa protectora de las costumbres y leyes de la tribu amazona, y sobre todo guardiana de su gente frente a las amenazas que vienen del exterior, especialmente si se trata de mutantes, a quienes su gente temen y desprecian, pese a que ella misma es una mutante con habilidades que apenas está descubriendo y manteniendo en secreto. Por otro lado, al conocer a aquel grupo de singulares nipones, demasiado distintos a cualquier extranjero que haya estado en su aldea, le dieron una valiosa lección de vida a la gran campeona amazona: no pretendas ser lo que no eres, descubriendo su deseo por conocer el mundo, pelear con rivales fuertes, conocer su ser mutante, y sobre todo estar junto a Ranma, el gran amor de su vida, a quien le debe muchas cosas. Pero aun así sabe que cualquier decisión que ella tomase aquel día, saldría lastimada.

[CONTINUARA…]


	2. ¿Amor o Venganza?

SHAMPOO AND HER MODERN LIFE

Por Ramsés II

México, 2013.

CAPITULO 2: ¿Amor o venganza? La decisión de la campeona amazona

_"Que Dios se apiade de mis enemigos, porque yo no lo haré"_

General George S. Patton.

DISCLAIMER: Ranma ½ y sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

ADVERTENCIA: Universo Alternativo Ranma/Marvel cómics.

Escuela Superior Furinkan de Artes Marciales.

12 de Agosto, 12:30 PM.

Desde un árbol a lo lejos, Ukyo Kuonji, observa como su mejor amigo y su amor secreto, Ranma Saotome, combate sin cuartel en contra de una hermosa, pero peligrosa amazona china de la aldea de Nujetsu, una poderosa y orgullosa guerrera de cabellera de color lavanda, portando un singular vestido chino largo de una pieza de color rojo con bordes dorados y con un dragón dorado bordado en la parte superior de aquella prenda acompañados con motivos florales, y mocasines blancos; aquella chica tiene una meta clara en su mente calculadora y maquiavélica; cazar a los tres campeones de Nerima en busca de venganza: ella responde al nombre de Xian-Pü.

Pero antes que esta trágica y épica pelea iniciara, el joven nipón le propuso a la amazona un trato que, inicialmente pareció justo para ambos jóvenes: si ella logra derrotarlo, él debe tomar el lugar de sus amigos, Ryoga y Ukyo para regresar a China en calidad de prisionero. En cambio, si él lograba derrotarla, ganará la libertad para él y sus amigos. Pero la misteriosa y hermosa Xian-Pü, es quizás, la adversaria más poderosa a la que haya enfrentado Ranma. Y una vez que ella tomase una resolución sobre la pregunta que le había lanzado el joven Saotome, el silencio, así como el _stand-by_ implícito en la pelea terminaron.

— ¡Escucha atentamente, Airen!— Exclamó a Ranma, quien esperaba con la guardia alta la decisión de su amada amazona —_¡Wo Ai ni, Ranma!_ Pero Airen debe entender el lugar de Xian-Pü en Nujetsu— hizo una pausa breve y continuó hablando con la cabeza agachada siendo cubierta por su larga cabellera lavanda, la cual sirve como un velo para su hermoso y misterioso rostro, tomando una resolución que solo traerá dolor para ambos jóvenes —La ley de mi tribu indica que debo matar a tus amigos; o en su caso debes volver conmigo a China para siempre, incluso matarte si te rehúsas. Por eso te doy una última oportunidad: ¡Vuelve conmigo a China, o los mataré a los tres! ¡Pero de cualquier forma Xian-Pü no irse de Japón con las manos vacías!— Vociferó furiosa la guerrera china reiniciando la ofensiva contra su amado Ranma.

Por su parte, el campeón de Furinkan al escuchar aquella respuesta, volvió a esquivar cada golpe, patada o cualquier ataque, con la esperanza de tomarla con la guardia baja y efectuar un contraataque — ¡Xian-Pü, No tienes que hacer esto! ¡Por favor, detente antes que alguien se arrepienta!— suplicó Ranma, dando un ultimátum antes de iniciar su ofensiva. Sin embargo, la amazona ignoró la advertencia, y siguió su feroz ataque sin emitir una sola palabra, a puño limpio con su mejor estilo de combate: Kung-Fu estilo tigre, el estilo de combate caracterizado en una fuerte ofensiva, y velocidad sorprendentes; considerado por muchos el estilo más poderoso, no solamente del Kung-Fu, sino también superior a otras artes marciales al tener un perfecto equilibrio de ataque, velocidad, defensa, fuerza y resistencia; estas características definen mejor que nada, la forma de pelea de la amazona: un perfecto equilibrio que pareciera superhumano…

Sin embargo, Ranma conoce perfectamente el estilo del tigre y sabe contrarrestarlo gracias al amplio conocimiento de las artes marciales que le había permitido desarrollar un estilo de combate de manera autodidacta y adoptar diversos estilos de pelea y varias técnicas de diferentes disciplinas haciéndolo impredecible en el combate; pero en esta ocasión, debido a su estilo generalista de combate se le complicó mantener a Xian-Pü a raya, no por la potencia de los golpes de la amazona, sino por su velocidad, la cual es imposible que el joven Saotome igualase en ese momento, dejándolo en desventaja táctica, momento en el cual la joven china buscó provocarlo verbalmente —¿Qué pasa _Aíren?_ ¿Una gatita te mordió la lengua?— Ranma simplemente ignoró el comentario de la amazona quien sigue atacando de manera frenética y algo errática, algo que llamó la atención del joven nipón, y en un momento de descuido de la guerrera china, el joven de cabello trenzado aprovecho la situación para intentar finalizar la pelea, por lo cual Ranma ejecuto la mejor técnica de su repertorio, cortesía de Nujetsu.

—¡AMAGURIKEN!— Exclamo Ranma al atacar con una sorprendente velocidad, con la cual cada golpe impactaba en el cuerpo de la amazona. Ukyo estaba sorprendida no tenía idea de la sorprendente habilidad y poder de su querido amigo, celebrando la victoria de antemano, creyendo que Ranma había derrotado a la amazona. Por su parte, El joven nipón estaba sorprendido de los resultados que tuvo el entrenamiento en aquella aldea china, especialmente al aprender aquella técnica especial. Sin embargo, lejos estaban de pensar que ese ataque no hizo mella en la amazona quien se levanto envuelta en la tierra del campo llanero de la escuela, levantándose casi de inmediato para el asombro de Ranma y Ukyo.

— ¡No Puede ser! ¡IMPOSIBLE!—Exclamo asombrado Ranma, quien vio levantarse a Xian-Pü como si solo se hubiese tropezado; fuera de algunos moretones en los brazos y un leve hilo de sangre saliendo de su boca, estaba completamente intacta, e inmediatamente hablo — ¡No estar mal _Aíren,_ pero aun no nace quien derrote a Xian-Pü!— En ese momento se limpio la sangre de su boca con la lengua, haciendo una mueca satisfactoria, e inmediatamente empezó a incrementar su aura de combate a un nivel que sobrepasó los límites humanos —Además, recuerda Ranma, ¡En vocabulario personal, no existir la palabra Imposible!— Al aumentar su aura de pelea, el miedo del joven nipón fue incrementando de manera proporcionada, no por el hecho de ver ese sorprendente poder, sino por el hecho que la amazona estaba decidida a todo para cumplir su misión y que el próximo ataque podría incluso matarlo, por lo que solamente se preparo defensivamente para el ataque final:

— _¡TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!_— Exclamó Xian-Pü al momento de tener cerca al joven Saotome ejecutando su versión mejorada de la misma técnica que ella le enseño a Ranma hace unas semanas en China. Una ráfaga de invisibles golpes cayó sobre el artista marcial quien se sumergió en un huracán de golpes interminable que impactaron ferozmente en su cuerpo, tanto que estallo en un grito de dolor ahogado, una escena desgarradora para su amiga, quien estaba aterrada y paralizada por el impresionante ataque de la amazona, y no era la primera vez que ella observó ese inmenso poder por parte de la joven guerrera: cuando pelearon a muerte en China, solamente la intervención de Ranma y Ryoga lograron detenerla. Sin embargo, con Ryoga ocupado peleando con una de las gemelas amazonas, Ukyo estaba viendo como Ranma le daban la mayor paliza de toda su vida, y como vio ese espectáculo en impotencia absoluta. Finalmente Ranma cayó al suelo, su ropa estaba rasgada por la múltiple cantidad de impactos recibidos, tenía tres costillas rotas, y el brazo derecho dislocado, además de una gran cantidad de lesiones en todo el cuerpo de diferentes magnitudes, además de un moretón en el ojo derecho. Pero aun tuvo fuerzas suficientes para levantarse, aunque dudaba si podía seguir peleando en esa situación.

—Sorprenderme mucho que tengas fuerzas para levantarte, pero estas al límite— en ese momento la amazona se acercaba lentamente, y volvió a tomar el sable chino que había enterrado en la arena de aquel campo — ¿Por qué sigues de pie? Estás cansado, se te complica la respiración por las costillas rotas, tienes un brazo dislocado, sin mencionar las heridas en el cuerpo. Apuesto que Ryoga no puede ayudarte por que tiene las manos ocupadas en Ukyo— Le comentó burlonamente al joven Saotome, quien se quedo sin palabras, debido al dolor físico, más que el emocional.

En el fondo sabe que la amazona tiene parte de razón; ha notado anteriormente que su amigo observaba de manera especial a Ukyo, la chica que siempre estaba para Ranma desde que ellos estaban en la primaria, fue ella quien lo consoló luego de la muerte de su padre, cuando su madre entró en una profunda depresión; vivió un tiempo en casa de Ukyo donde conoció al padre de esta, el cual consideró como un segundo padre. Por otro lado, Ryoga en un tiempo fue un rival en la pelea, pero con el tiempo se convirtió en su amigo. Se protegían de prospectos de bravucones, siendo un equipo tan poderoso que nadie se atrevía a desafiarlos por miedo a las palizas. Por lo cual, la mayor parte de sus peleas con otras personas eran con otros chicos de otras escuelas que vienen a desafiarlos por diversos motivos. Al recordar esos momentos de su vida, el joven Saotome dedujo que cuando Ryoga conoció a Ukyo, supo que este sentía algo muy especial por la chica de la espátula, sin saber lo que ocurría en la mente de su mejor amiga.

En su escondite, Ukyo temblaba furiosa por ese insensato comentario, porque a pesar que Ryoga era alguien especial, su corazón siempre le ha pertenecido a Ranma, por lo que la sola mención de aquella posibilidad por parte de la joven china le irritaba ya que eso significaba para ella un acto de traición. Fue en ese momento que decidió salir de aquel escondite y proteger a su querido amigo —¡Basta Xian-Pü! ¿Qué no te has dado cuenta del daño que haces a Ranma?— le recrimino a la amazona, arrojándole al tiempo su enorme espátula con la cual pudo desarmarla — ¡Aléjate Ukyo! ¡No te preocupes por mi!— a lo que su amiga ignoró para seguir insistiendo en la pregunta — ¿Qué demonios ganas con todo esto? Es evidente que le robaste el corazón a mi amigo desde que te conoció en China, ¿Por qué insistes en llevártelo?— cuestiono con lagrimas en los ojos mientras se interponía en el camino de Xian-Pü, quien endureció su semblante ante la aparición de la cocinera.

—¡Olvídalo, Kuonji! No vale la pena explicártelo; ninguno de ustedes entiende lo que Xian-Pu pasar: ser entrenada toda la vida para cargar la responsabilidad de ser líder de la aldea— Le grito la amazona, reflejando su ira mezclada con aura de pelea, la cual se estaba volviendo de un color cereza a un rojo intenso como el fuego, casi tan intenso que calentó el ambiente. Pero Ukyo insiste en seguir su intento de calmar a Xian-Pü, no importando si ella la atacaba.

—Cuando te conocí en Nujetsu, sentí al igual que Ranma y Ryoga-San, una gran admiración hacia ti, ¿Sabes por qué? Era porque de todas las amazonas en aquella aldea, la única con la voluntad de hacer lo correcto, no importando si quebrantaba las tradiciones, o si su honor estaba en juego, siempre lo fuiste tú, por que tus convicciones no se dictaban en las tradiciones, sino en una ética intachable— declaró finalmente la joven nipona, tratando de calmarse por el bien de Ranma.

En ese momento Xian-Pü recordó el por qué decidió ayudarles en primer lugar, y no era simplemente el amor que le guardaba al joven Saotome, sino por lo que significaban los amigos del artista marcial; a Ukyo la quería como una amiga cercana y también como una potencial rival con la cual se mide constantemente, no solo en el amor, también en la cocina y en el campo de pelea. A Ryoga lo veía como un hermano mayor porque a pesar de ser alguien demasiado ingenuo para su edad, siempre estaba allí para proteger al necesitado. Es en ese momento que su aura de combate se calmó hasta casi desaparecer —Les contare en secreto, porque soy la mejor guerrera de mi aldea— y haciendo una breve pausa comenzó su confesión — Bisabuela Kuo-Long enviarme por sus cabezas, especialmente por ti, Ukyo— pero antes que ella hiciera un pregunta, la amazona le indicó con la mano que esperara un momento —Kuo-Long pensar que Ukyo ser prometida de _Airen, _por ello me ordenó matarte y llevarme a Ranma y Ryoga a China— explicó la amazona con tranquilidad, hasta que aquel grupo observó a Ryoga llegando malherido con las dos gemelas completamente noqueadas —Y eso no es todo; Kuo-Long ordeno a tus hermanas eliminarnos si tú te rehusabas a llevarte a Ranma, ahora entiendo porque Ran-Ran no intento matarme— declaró Ryoga al llegar, sorprendiendo a aquel trío mientras llevaba atadas a las hermanas de Xian-Pü.

— ¡Y yo se la razón por la que hizo esto!— En ese momento, la amazona se arrancó un pedazo de manga de su vestido, mostrando un extraño tatuaje triangular, con forma de un ave color naranja con rojo, con las alas extendidas, conocida por algunos como: —¡LA MARCA DEL FÉNIX!— exclamaron los tres jóvenes al unisonó al ver una señal que para algunos significaba motivo de orgullo, pero por ella eran perseguidos por todo el mundo porque eso solo significaba una cosa — ¿Acaso eres mutante, Xian-Pü?— preguntó tímidamente Ranma, y solo pudo ver como la amazona asintió.

En la mente de los tres amigos, ahora todo tiene sentido; En Nujetsu todos los mutantes eran entregados al gobierno chino, quienes los educaban y conformaban por parte del estado chino, y en algunos casos incorporándolos al ejercito al llegar a determinada edad. Los mutantes eran considerados amas en China, protectores que solo sirven para proteger al gobierno de intereses extranjeros, y rara vez eran vistos como seres humanos, y eso se encargaba la propaganda de estado. Y por algún motivo especial, Xian-Pü estaba exenta de aquel destino, pero el motivo, todavía era un secreto.

—_Oh Dios mío, ¿Qué he hecho?—_ se dijo a sí misma la amazona al ver el resultado de su pelea; casi había matado al chico que ama y el solo verlo hizo desmoronarla, perdiendo todo el deseo de seguir peleando, rompiendo en un amargo llanto que apenas era disimulado; por su parte, Ranma estaba en el suelo, sentado e intentando respirar con sus costillas fracturadas, por lo cual al darse cuenta del estado precario en él se encontraba su amigo, tanto Ryoga como Ukyo se lo llevaron a la enfermería del Dr. Tofu, el médico en jefe de la escuela.

Mientras tanto las sirenas de las patrullas de la policía se escuchaban alrededor de la escuela, y cuando la policía entró al colegio se dieron cuenta de la tremenda batalla desatada: la mayor parte de los estudiantes élite de la escuela estaban noqueados e conscientes, los que aun estaban conscientes describieron a sus agresoras. Cuando la policía se encontró con las gemelas, se las llevaron a la comisaria, esperando la resolución del tribunal. En cuanto a Xian-Pü, la policía la buscó por toda el distrito de Nerima sin éxito.

Pero la amazona mutante estaba lejos de irse de la Ciudad, solo esperaba en las sombras el momento de espiar todos sus pecados y lavar la pena que envuelve su alma….

[CONTINUARA...]

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!


	3. Mi entrevista con la amazona

SHAMPOO AND HER MODERN LIFE

Por Ramsés II

México, 2013.

CAPITULO 3: Mi entrevista con la amazona…

DISCLAIMER: Ranma ½ y sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

ADVERTENCIA: Universo Alternativo Ranma/Marvel comics.

_"Ten piedad de mí, oh Dios, por tu amor, por tu inmensa compasión, borra mi culpa, lava del todo mi maldad, limpia mi pecado._"

Salmo 51, 3-4.

Tokyo, Distrito de Nerima, 19 de Agosto/200X

Una semana después del incidente de la Escuela Superior Furinkan de Artes Marciales.

Luego del ataque de Xian-Pü y sus hermanas a la Escuela Superior Furinkan, la institución perdió su estatus de invencible, no por el hecho de que dos niñas y una adolescente haya derrotado a casi todos los alumnos combatientes de todos los clubes deportivos, sino por el hecho que Ranma Saotome, orgulloso novato campeón de la escuela Furinkan, fue derrotado de manera fulminante por la mayor de las amazonas, dejando en un primer momento, un sentimiento de incertidumbre, que a lo largo de los días, se convirtió en un sentimiento de unidad entre los estudiantes…

El balance de daños luego del ataque a Furinkan es una buena representación de lo ocurrido: casi cien alumnos heridos seriamente, y cincuenta alumnos con heridas leves. Pero fácilmente se puede deducir que si las amazonas hubieran peleado en serio desde un principio, seguramente habrían ocasionado pérdidas fatales. Es por esta razón que la derrota del joven Saotome, lejos de causar burlas y vergüenza para el instituto, todos sus compañeros le guardan un profundo respeto, porque ni los más experimentados artistas marciales del colegio pudieron derrotarlas, especialmente Tatewaki Kuno, uno de los desafortunados que terminaron en coma debido a un fuerte golpe por parte de Xian-Pü.

Por otro lado, la policía decidió expatriar a las gemelas amazonas: pese a que los estudiantes las identificaron como sus agresoras, debido a que eran menores de edad, fueron enviadas a China, porque la edad mínima para enviarlas al reformatorio es de 15 años. En cuanto a la campeona Xian-Pü, la policía fue en su cacería, pero pese a buscar por toda la ciudad incluso toda la isla de Honshu, no encontraron rastros de ella, como si se tratase de un fantasma. Por lo cual dieron por sentado que aquella joven amazona debió haber regresado a China por su propia cuenta, dejando el caso cerrado…

Pero estaban muy equivocados; la joven amazona seguía rondando las calles de Nerima, en busca de redención para su atormentada alma, sobreviviendo al hambre y a la intemperie. Estaba consciente de haber herido severamente a Ranma, y la razón por la cual hizo todo esto fue porque su ira le ganó a su corazón. Durmiendo en las copas de los arboles de los parques de Nerima y trabajando en el barrio chino de Tokyo de día, Xian-Pu ha sobrevivido y mantiene un bajo perfil, pero sabía de antemano que no solo la policía nipona la buscaba: cuando su bisabuela y matriarca de Nujetsu, Kuo-Long, se enterara de la traición de su bisnieta, no habría lugar en todo Japón, que la ocultase de su venganza, y que por esa razón ya había pensado en abandonar Nerima, pero de nueva cuenta, el pensamiento del joven Saotome no le había permitido huir de allí: no podía permitir que Ranma o alguno de sus amigos saliera lastimado por su culpa.

—"Creo que ya hice mucho daño para molestar a _Airen…"—_ pensó la amazona mientras caminaba en una de las calles menos frecuentadas de Nerima con su uniforme de trabajo de un restaurante de comida china en el cual trabajaba como camarera, cuando se percató que era seguida por un agente de la policía, así que decidió huir de aquel sitio antes que este se percatara de su identidad. Poco a poco fue aumentando su velocidad, de caminar, a trotar hasta correr a una velocidad impresionante, el policía intentó seguirla por las calles pero era demasiado tarde: había vuelto a escapar. Empezaba a anochecer y por tanto a terminar su turno, por lo cual, al no tener certeza de haberla identificado, decidió pasar por alto aquel hecho.

Sin embargo, tanta fue la prisa que no presto atención hacia el lugar donde se dirigía saltando por los tejados de la casas; se encontraba lejos del barrio chino, casi cerca de la Escuela Superior Furinkan, un lugar que le hizo pasar momentos amargos. Su consciencia estaba intranquila y tenía la necesidad de hablar con el joven Saotome a como diera lugar. Pero en ese momento no tenía idea a dónde dirigirse, así que volvió a caminar sobre las calles aledañas al colegio, cuando escucho una voz conocida:

— ¡Ryoga Baka!— exclamó Ukyo mientras caminaba bastante irritada por las calles —No puedo creer que se comporte como un cretino luego de lo que pasó hace un semana— Era evidente que el joven Hibiki actuaba extraño cuando Ukyo visitaba a Ranma a su casa, donde este aun guarda reposo luego de la pelea de hace una semana; ¿Podrá ser cierto que Xian-Pü tendría razón sobre las intenciones de Ryoga hacia ella? Si eso es cierto, lo que vio Ukyo hace unos momentos en el restaurante de su familia fue una clásica escena de celos por parte del _eterno guerrero perdido_.

La guerrera china reconoció su golpe de suerte al encontrarse con Ukyo, por lo que no perdió oportunidad y decidió seguirla sigilosamente; si sabia una cosa de la amiga de Ranma, eran precisamente sus debilidades: una de ellas era que no puede percibir el chií de otras personas, por lo cual solo debía ser sigilosa y con suerte, la llevaría al hogar de Ranma.

Luego de una caminata de media hora por las calles de Nerima, las cuales parecían un verdadero laberinto donde las callejuelas eran muy estrechas y la traza irregular de aquel distrito era irregular. Ahora entiende la razón por la cual el joven Hibiki se llegaba a perder en su aldea, con un lugar tan grande para perderse como Nerima y haber vivido una semana en una aldea relativamente grande Nujetsu. Aun así para ella la ubicación nunca ha sido un problema y mientras recordaba cada calle por la cual seguía a la joven Kuonji, tomaba nota mental sobre cada calle, desde Furinkan hasta su destino final el cual resulto ser efectivamente la residencia Saotome. Eran las nueve de la noche, y Xian-Pü estaba cansada y saber que se encontraba a unos pasos de su amado Ranma la ponían nerviosa, más allá de la culpa ella estaba ansiosa por volver a verlo.

Ukyo entró a la residencia gracias que la puerta estaba abierta y casi nadie visitaba por esas horas aquella discreta casa: cada vez que la cercana amiga de Ranma lo visitaba no podía evitar maravillarse de cómo la madre de Ranma, Nodoka Saotome lograba mantener este lugar de pie pese a dirigir un discreto dojo de entrenamiento el cual rentaba a algunos maestros de artes marciales; además del Dojo, había un jardín trasero en el cual estaba un estanque de peces koi muy al estilo de las grandes residencias del centro de Tokyo y adornado con algunos bambús y plantas acuáticas, el cual era el orgullo de la residencia Saotome; también hay un pequeño templo dedicado a la memoria de Genma Saotome, el padre de Ranma.

Finalmente estaba la casa, un discreto inmueble con un tejado de color negro, modestamente decorados a la forma tradicional japonesa, con algunos taburetes, pinturas del periodo de la restauración Meiji y pasillos pulcramente limpios, más allá de lo acostumbrado, ya que el entrenamiento de Ranma por parte de Nodoka fue suspendido por algunos días; sin embargo, al parecer a Nodoka no le cayó muy bien la noticia que su unigénito hijo perdiera una pelea frente a una amazona. Por lo cual, en cuanto se recupere de las heridas, a él le espera un largo y estricto entrenamiento, y en cuanto su madre regresara de visitar a un viejo amigo de la familia: Soun Tendo, quien estaba enfermo en el hospital central de Nerima.

—_Konichiwa, Ranma-Kun—_ Saludó la joven Kuonji luego de entrar al comedor, donde se llevo una sorpresa inesperada: el joven Saotome estaba leyendo un cuaderno, lo cual sorprendió a su amiga —Hola U-chan, disculpa que no te haya abierto la puerta, pero estaba terminando de cocinar; además estaba leyendo esto— en cuanto le mostro el cuaderno en cuestión, se volvió aclarar todo el asunto puesto que Ukyo creía que su amigo estaba repasando la tarea que le enviaron: era la ley de la aldea de Nujetsu en tres versiones: mandarín, japonés y lo más extraño: ruso. Pero había una razón para eso, después de todo: parte de los territorios de Nujetsu incluso de las fosas de Jusenkyo colindaba con territorio ruso, incluso existe una estación del famoso tren transiberiano.

Al ver aquel reglamento desde una rama de los arboles del jardín, Xian-Pü volvió a ver a su amado Ranma, platicando con Ukyo sobre las reglas de su aldea le ocasionó una nueva sensación: que pasó de los celos hasta la vergüenza, por ver como cuestionaban con razón el reglamento y las tradiciones de su aldea, algo que le produjo indignación, por no saber cómo defender sus tradiciones sin sentirse una farsante, ya que esas leyes eran crueles con respecto a la crianza infantil —tanto para hombres como para mujeres— y sobre todo, el hermetismo existente en su sociedad en cuanto respecta a los matrimonios arreglados entre miembros de la aldea, tarde o temprano llevara a Nujetsu a su perdición.

—Entonces, ¿Qué has pensado sobre Xian-Pü?— le pregunto Ukyo algo preocupada, mientras que Ranma no dejaba de hojear el reglamento de la tribu Nujetsu, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba — _¡Eureka!_ Creo que encontré la razón por la cual Xian-Pü nos acechaba— inmediatamente hizo una pausa para citar el reglamento —_"Si una amazona de elite es retada a un duelo a muerte por una mujer extranjera, este duelo debe continuar hasta las últimas consecuencias;_ _si el duelo es interrumpido,_ _tanto los responsables como la rival de la amazona deberán ser juzgados y castigados conforme a esta ley."_— termino finalmente la cita. Los motivos quedaron claros para ambos y el hecho que la amazona fuese una hija de átomo sonaba un poco irrelevante, pero luego Ranma recordó lo que dijo la amazona antes de irse de Furinkan —No te ofendas Ukyo, pero creo que Xian-Pu nunca quiso pelear en serio contigo y a decir verdad, ella tuvo el poder y la oportunidad para matarte en Nujetsu—al decir esto la chica cociera manifestó su molestia, porque significó que su pelea contra la amazona solo fue una actuación y ni siquiera la pelea en Furinkan representaba su máximo potencial. Todo eso dejo pensando a Saotome mucho tiempo, dejándole muchas dudas en su mente, pero sobre todo en su corazón.

Luego de un rato de platicar sobre el tema y de tomar la cena con Ranma; Ukyo se despidió de Ranma con un amistoso abrazo, mismo que disparo los celos de cierta amazona espía quien se tranquilizó solamente cuando se cercioró que la cocinera se había ido. Ahora era su turno para hablar con el Joven Saotome. Pero antes que ella pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, Ranma hablo como si ella estuviese presente.

—Ukyo ya se fue, así que puedes dejar de ocultarte, Xian-Pü— ¿Cómo pudo haberla encontrado? Estaba sorprendida de las habilidades desarrolladas por Ranma, pero luego de unos momentos La amazona bajo de la copa del árbol donde se ocultaba, al parecer, estaba satisfecha de ver los resultados de haber entrenado personalmente a su amado — ¡Ni-Hao Ranma! Veo que tu entrenamiento en Nujetsu ha rendido frutos, después de todo, nada mal si tomamos en cuenta como empezaste— Comentó burlonamente la amazona intentando disimular su culpa. Pero Ranma estaba en silencio, su brazo aun estaba enyesado y sus costillas aun estaban frágiles, lo cual le impedía pelear por al menos otra semana.

—Tranquilo _Airen, _esta noche no he venido a pelear, de ser así ya hubiera atacado la casa en cuanto llegue; y tu, mejor que nadie sabes que es cierto— eso tranquilizo un poco al joven Saotome, pero también le trajo muchas dudas, mismas que él quiso despejar —Lo sé mi querida amazona, pero, antes que nada, quisiera que contestarás algunas de mis preguntas; y tú mejor que nadie sabes que me debes algunas respuestas luego de lo que pasó hace una semana— en ese momento, el joven Saotome invitó a sentarse en la sala a la guerrera china, sirviéndole un poco de té verde.

—Bueno _Airen, _tu ganas; me someteré a tu interrogatorio, pero no esperes que conteste a todas tus preguntas— dijo de mala gana la amazona, quien solo se limitó a tomar un ligero sorbo de té, con lo cual empezó el interrogatorio —Muy bien: primera pregunta ¿Por qué insistes en matar a Ukyo?— era una pregunta que debía contestar Xian-Pü, así que luego de tomar un sorbo de té, solo se encogió de brazos y se limito a decir —Como ya debes saberlo, la ley de mi tribu me obliga a tener un duelo a muerte con una rival digna de mi nivel, tal como lo es Ukyo, como parte de mi formación de Amazona; sin ese requerimiento no podré formar parte de las guerras amazonas de elite; no debieron intervenir en el duelo, ya que sin ese duelo cualquier tipo de futuro que pudiese haber tenido en mi aldea se acabó con esa simple intervención— dijo esto refiriéndose a Ranma y Ryoga, quienes intervinieron antes que la amazona terminara la pelea. Pero en el fondo, la joven china estaba agradecida por detener aquel deshonroso acto. Pero la entrevista del joven Saotome, estaba lejos de terminar, y cada pregunta fue más difícil contestar que la anterior.

— ¿Cómo rayos te entraste en donde vivimos?— ante aquella pregunta, la amazona contestó inmediatamente con una naturalidad impactante —Ryoga servir como rastreador; inconscientemente le fue ordenado dejar un rastro de señales para seguirlos desde china; yo me asegure de eso— Ranma estaba sorprendido, especialmente del ingenio de la aldea de Nujetsu al usar una técnica de control mental en su amigo, lo que asombró y lo indignó por usar a Hibiki como rata de laboratorio para sus experimentos.

—Siguiente pregunta, ¿Cuál es TU verdadero plan: matarnos, o usarnos como boleto de salida de China?— pregunto el joven Saotome molesto al ver la indiferencia de su querida amazona, quien sigue tomando el té tranquilamente, pero que en el interior estaba al borde del colapso y se preguntaba la razón para mantener esa mascara de seguridad que la apartaba de su ser amado —Eso ya lo sabes, mi querido Airen: Xian-Pu ser la guerrera más poderosa de Nujetsu, a excepción de Kuo-Long; respecto a Ryoga y Ukyo, ellos tienen deudas pendientes con mi aldea, no conmigo; la única razón por la cual sigo en Nerima está frente a mi— Para este momento, la amazona empezaba a mostrar su lado seductor, lo cual puso nervioso al joven Saotome, la misma reacción que tuvo cuando ambos se conocieron, en una noche similar a esta; pero Ranma, intentando calmar sus propias emociones hizo una pregunta más, con un tono de preocupación.

—Xian-Pü, ¿Que fue lo que te pasó luego que nosotros escapamos de la Nujetsu?— En ese momento ella se detuvo, y volvió a tomar un sorbo de té verde, pero era evidente para el joven Saotome el nerviosismo de la amazona, quien acostumbraba mostrar una tranquilidad demoledora frente al peligro, incluso entre el resto de las amazonas, dándose a conocer por su carácter temerario. —No tener idea, al parecer, bisabuela Kuo-Long lavarme el cerebro, pero no espero que me creas después de lo que pasó, pero lo que sí puedo decirte es que después de escapar de Nujetsu, mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos— murmuró molesta, mientras Ranma guardaba silencio sin decir nada, en verdad no supo que decir, pues aunque no fue su intención abandonarla, en un momento de desesperación escapó de aquella aldea con la intención de no volver a ella por un solo motivo: temía especialmente por Ukyo, ya que ella había cometido dos faltas especialmente graves: la primera al rehusarse ser parte de la tribu ofendiendo a toda Nujetsu y especialmente, al aceptar el duelo con Xian-Pü y casi morir en este. Ese fue el motivo principal por el cual los tres jóvenes japoneses huyeron de aquel lugar y al recordar todo el dolor que le ocasiono casi perder a su mejor amiga, el joven Saotome estalló.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a reclamarme Xian-Pü!? ¡Cómo te atreves luego que Ukyo casi muere en ese maldito duelo, casi te vuelves una asesina solo para subir socialmente en tu comunidad! ¡Sabes bien que Ukyo no es ni la decima parte de fuerte que tú, nunca fue una pelea justa para las dos! Además, de haber tenido la oportunidad, te habría llevado conmigo y lo sabes mejor que nadie— El silencio volvió a inundar la casa Saotome luego de aquella declaración y aunque a Xian-Pü le duela reconocerlo, se comporto de forma muy infantil, algo que era extraño en su conducta; todo por la consecuencia de los celos que aun tiene hacia Ukyo, y recordando lo que pasó en Nujetsu, como en la escuela Furinkan, lo único que pudo decir en ese momento en el cual la culpa había llegado al límite máximo, Xian-Pü murmuró.

—_Bäo qián(1), Airen—_ Hizo una pausa, y haciendo todo un esfuerzo monumental para apartar su orgullo de amazona, expreso de nuevo en voz alta — ¡Lo siento Ranma! Debí rechazar el duelo en cuanto tuve la oportunidad, tenías la razón antes y de nuevo la tienes, ¡¿Pero qué puedo hacer ahora?! No solamente soy una extraña mutante en una tierra salvaje: ahora soy una desertora de mi aldea y sabes bien cuál es el castigo: ser perseguida por mi propio pueblo hasta la muerte, ¡No importando si almas inocentes se interponen en su camino!— Xian-Pü rompió en un silencioso llanto que incomodó a Ranma, quien no pudo resistir ver a aquella chica llorar; y cuando la joven amazona intentó levantarse de la mesa para huir hacia las calles de Nerima, Ranma tomó las manos de la Amazona y le dijo con una voz entristecida —_Gomen nasai,(2)_ Xian-Pü— se disculpó el joven japonés en su idioma — ¡Jamás debí abandonarte en Nujetsu!...— pero antes de continuar, Xian-Pü le dio un beso en los labios, tan apasionado que solo significó una sola cosa: un amor profundo que les dio a ambos jóvenes, la redención de sus errores, y la renovación de su amor profesado en la selva china. Y luego de unos momentos, aquella pareja por fin se separaron por falta de aire, luego de haberse reconciliado.

—_Wo ai ni_, Ranma…— susurró la amazona a su novio, mientras este le expresaba sus sentimientos —_Ai shi teru_, mi querida Xian-Pü…— pero Xian-Pü le detuvo de nueva cuenta, y bajando la mirada, le dijo —Lo siento, debo irme, pero debo advertirte una cosa: Tarde o temprano Kuo-Long vendrá por mí, y cuando acabe conmigo, tú y tus amigos serán los siguientes…— le comento a Ranma preocupada, pero antes de irse de nueva cuenta hacia las calles de Nerima, su ahora novio le hizo una pregunta —Espera, no te vayas: ¿Que vas a hacer?— le pregunto el joven artista marcial deteniéndola en seco, la amazona solamente dijo —No puedo volver a mi aldea, y es peligroso quedarme aquí, pero no te preocupes, además de ser la mejor amazona soy una mutante, ¿Recuerdas?— y rápidamente vuelve a enseñarle su _Marca del Fénix,_ con demoledor orgullo mutante.

—Por cierto, ¿Qué clase de poderes mutantes tienes?— lejos de molestarse, la amazona solo le respondió sonriente —Esa ser una sorpresa, Airen— y antes de salir de aquel sitio le advirtió —No te preocupes por mí, se defenderme sola; pronto nos volveremos a ver, mi querido Ranma— y saliendo de aquella habitación, Xian-Pü salto el muro de la residencia Saotome no sin antes pedirle a Ranma no seguirla.

Pero antes de internarse en las calles de Nerima, una figura conocida por ella la interceptó con una espátula gigante en la mano — ¿Qué demonios haces aquí, infeliz?— exclamo Ukyo completamente furiosa, con la guardia alta empuñando su espátula. La joven china solo se limitó a sonreír burlonamente ante ese patético desafío, y le cuestionó — ¿En serio crees que tu espátula vas a derrotarme, Ukyo?— la pregunta hizo que ella guardase su arma. —Escuché lo que paso allí, pero por respeto a Ranma no quise armar una escena de celos en su casa, pero vas a decirme ¿Qué pretendes hacerle?— Los celos y el resentimiento de la joven Kuonji eran evidentes en esa pregunta, pero eran más en su mirada cargada de desprecio, como si tuviera la capacidad de matar con ella. La amazona siente el peso de la incomodidad de aquella mirada sin siquiera verla, pero recupero la confianza que la caracterizaba le contestó:

—Ni siquiera me molestare en contestarte, ¿Sabes?— inmediatamente, Ukyo aguanto las ganas de golpearla por su insolencia y solamente le advierte —No sé qué es lo que quieras, pero escúchame atentamente, Xian-Pü: si te atreves a lastimar a Ranma de cualquier forma ¡TE-VAS-AL-DEMONIO!— Aquella declaración sorprendió a la amazona, pero después de la sorpresa, ella soltó una sonora carcajada burlona — ¡JAJAJAJA, No me hagas reír! ¿En serio crees intimidarme? Te reconozco que tienes coraje para enfrentarme, pero como te dije la otra vez ¡Todavía no nace quien me derrote!— En ese momento, tanto la cocinera, como la guerrera china, se preparaban para pelear, pero luego de un rato, la tensión se rompió en risotadas, tan fuertes que parecían despertar al vecindario. Luego de un rato, las dos chicas se fueron caminando tranquilamente por las calles, tomaron caminos diferentes, pero antes, Ukyo se despidió con una última pregunta para la amazona:

—Una última pregunta, Xian-Pü ¿Qué vas a hacer de ahora en adelante?— lo que ella le contestó sin dificultad —Solo te diré que será una sorpresa, un algo más: ¡Deja de llamarme Xian-Pü, por favor!— Al ver irse a la joven china irse de aquellas calles, Ukyo reflexiono un poco sobre la situación de aquella joven, sintiendo lastima en un principio, pero no tardó en volver a la realidad, tomando su camino de regreso al restaurante de su familia. En ese momento, la amazona avanzaba en camino hacia el parque más cercano en busca de otra copa de árbol donde dormir, a pesar que esa sería su última noche durmiendo de esa manera, ya que después de esa noche, había tomado una importante decisión: Un murmuro sonó entre los aires: _¡No más Xian-Pü!..._

_[CONTINUARÁ...] _

_NOTAS: _

_(1) Lo siento _En chino

_(2) disculpame_ En japonés.


	4. ¡¡¡BIENVENIDA A FURINKAN!

SHAMPOO AND HER MODERN LIFE

Por Ramsés II

México, 2013.

CAPITULO 4: ¡BIENVENIDA A FURINKAN SHAMPOO!

DISCLAIMER: Ranma ½, sus personajes, así como Kagome Higurashi son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

Simon Petrikov Pertenece a Pendleton Ward/Cartoon Network.

Justina Sierra es una Personaje (OC) Original, por lo tanto me pertenece.

ADVERTENCIA: Universo Alternativo Ranma/Marvel comics.

_"Hace despreciable [Al príncipe] ser considerado voluble, frívolo, […] pusilánime e irresoluto, defectos de los cuales debe de alejarse […], e ingeniarse para que sus actos se reconozca grandeza, valentía, seriedad y fuerza."_

Nicolás Maquiavelo.

21 de Agosto/ 200X

10:00 AM.

Escuela Superior Furinkan de Artes Marciales.

Distrito de Nerima, Tokyo, Japón.

Era una mañana cálida y agitada en el corredor del primer piso del edificio principal que alberga la mayor parte de los salones de aquel instituto, se escucharon los murmullos, siguiendo el paso de varios estudiantes de tercero y cuarto grado, quienes fueron directamente hacia la clase de 1F, quien tenía un breve receso desde que la dirección, de alguna forma extraña decidió convocar a un reunión de emergencia para todos los profesores y del resto del personal académico sin excepción.

Los presidentes del consejo estudiantil estaban a cargo de cada grupo mientras duraba la ausencia de los profesores, vigilando adentro de sus respectivos salones al resto de la clase, aunque esa es una tarea muy difícil por la inquietud de aquella situación; mientras tanto, aquel contingente de estudiantes veteranos quienes seguían su camino hasta el salón del grupo F del primer grado, no estaban allí para vigilar el orden en la escuela, sino estaban allí por ordenes de la dirección para ir por tres alumnos del mismo grupo, quienes son los responsables del incidente de la semana pasada al ser ellos el motivo de aquel feroz ataque, y pese a derrotar a las dos gemelas amazonas, ellos no fueron capaces de derrotar a la campeona amazona: dejaron escapar a Xian-Pü y eso los puso en la mira de la dirección de Furinkan.

—Saotome Ranma, Hibiki Ryoga, Kuonji Ukyo, se requiere su presencia en la dirección ¡Ahora mismo!— señalo con voz grave y serena el líder del contingente, quien miraba seriamente a los tres estudiantes quienes se dirigieron hacia la salida, siendo escoltados por aquellos estudiantes, quienes portaban una banda distintiva del consejo estudiantil. El trío de alumnos estaban nerviosos puesto que no esperaban lo que les deparaba aquella reunión, pensando en que serian expulsados de aquella escuela.

Sin embargo, pese a que ellos expusieron al resto del plantel al peligro que significo el ataque de las amazonas, la directiva no podían expulsarlos del colegio, porque ellos son la mejor y única opción de defender el colegio luego del ataque de la amazona, puesto que ella no solo es la única amenaza para aquel instituto. Además, Nodoka Saotome es la presidenta del consejo de padres de Familia del instituto, y también formó parte del cuerpo docente al ser la sensei del equipo de kendo, pero al casarse, dejo la docencia, y dejo de entrenar, a la muerte de su esposo hace casi nueve años. Aun así la directiva tomo una decisión para garantizar que esto no vuelva a ocurrir en el futuro, en conjunto con la asociación de padres.

Pero en esta ocasión, la madre de Saotome no se presentará en la reunión de la junta directiva del colegio, pese a ser la presidencia de la asociación de padres, por lo cual, el trío de amigos se encuentra a la merced de la directiva de la Escuela Superior Furinkan, todos reunidos en la sala de la dirección administrativa: ante la renuncia del Director Kuno, desde hace casi dos años, y sin la intromisión de su hermano Tatewaki quien permanece en coma, una joven estudiante de Furinkan tomó la dirección, conocida por todos por el alias de _la rosa negra,_ ahora ella no solo es la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, sino que se ha convertido en directora, nada más y nada menos quien:

—¡ ¿KODACHI KUNO?!— Exclamaron con sorpresa los tres jóvenes de primer ingreso al mismo tiempo, cuando se enteraron que la hermana de Tatewaki es la nueva directora, una chica que es casi de su edad aunque adelantada un grado escolar, pero con una gran inteligencia, asertividad, y desequilibrada como cualquier digna Kuno —Esto no puede ser ¿Cómo llegó a pasar esto?— pregunto Ryoga atónito mientas intentaba buscar alguna respuesta en sus sorprendidos amigos. En aquel momento en el cual, aquella joven de casi 17 años, cabello negro con una coleta de caballo y con el uniforme escolar regular, tiene un semblante de calma, algo muy raro en ella, estaba presidiendo aquella reunión de emergencia de toda la junta directiva, el personal docente y el consejo estudiantil, saben de antemano que la escuela estaba en una crisis muy grave, pero también era la oportunidad de salir del bache que significó la renuncia del antiguo Director Kuno al cargo: Todos confiaban que Kodachi había aprendido de los errores que cometió su torpe y narcisista hermano mayor. Y por ello, todos le temían y le respetaban.

—¡DIRECTORA KUNO PARA USTEDES!—Exclamó de mala gana una de sus asistentes, una chica de segundo grado con el uniforme escolar de verano y portando la banda de presidenta del consejo estudiantil en el brazo derecho, anterior cargo de _La rosa negra,_ con cabello negro y largo, y con una actitud desafiante hacia los tres chicos de primer grado —Tranquilízate Higurashi-San, yo me encargaré de ellos— le ordeno completamente calmada y con una determinación que hizo temblar a la propia Kagome, quien solo asintió y dio un paso hacia atrás, permaneciendo detrás de la nueva directora.

—Señoras y señores miembros del cuerpo docente y de la junta directiva, los he citado aquí, en la sala de reuniones de la dirección para hablar de los eventos recientes en la Escuela Furinkan— declaró la ahora directora Kuno, dirigiéndose a la junta directiva, la cual estaba compuesta por los profesores de ciencias, entrenadores de deportes, y los maestros de artes marciales, quienes son los más respetados entre los docentes de aquel colegio, además del doctor Tofu, doctor en jefe de la escuela y algunos miembros del consejo estudiantil. —Todos sabemos el motivo por el cual he convocado a esta reunión: revisar el caso y la situación de los tres alumnos presentes: Kuonji Ukyo, Hibiki Ryoga, y finalmente Saotome Ranma— Una vez pronunciado sus nombres, la mirada de la junta Directiva se clavó en ellos, muchas de ellas acusatorias, otras más simplemente quieren tener respuestas ante las declaraciones que dio la amazona al presentarse, por lo cual, _La rosa negra,_ ordenó a su asistente, Kagome Higurashi que comenzara con el interrogatorio:

—Saotome-sempai, ¿Por qué la amazona china conocida como Xian-Pü los estaba acechando?— le cuestionó de forma seria, y ante aquella pregunta que hace semanas también le hizo la policía una vez que pudo declarar, le contesto con sinceridad —Porque su ley le obliga a traernos de vuelta a su aldea, especialmente a mí, debido a que me convertí en su prometido— la respuesta hizo fruncir el ceño a la chica Kuonji, quien apenas pudo disimular sus celos, al mismo tiempo que Ryoga intentaba entender como aquella acosadora había logrado obtener el puesto de su padre, recordando todos los problemas que ella le ocasionó cuando eran niños, especialmente a él y a Ranma. Teniendo suficiente con Saotome, Kagome siguió con Ryoga con quien tiene cuentas pendientes: —Hibiki-San, ¿puede decirnos como conocen a estas "amazonas"?— a lo que el joven Hibiki contestó hábilmente —las conocimos durante nuestras vacaciones en China, algo que a este colegio no debería importarle, Kagome-Chan— esa respuesta molestó a la joven presidenta del club de arquería, quien sentía un gran desprecio por el amigo de Ranma y Ukyo por dejarla botada por la cocinera, algo que nunca le perdonó. De nueva cuenta, Kagome vuelve con el interrogatorio, ahora era el turno de preguntar a Ukyo:

—Ukyo-San, tengo la impresión que tus amigos y tú nos ocultan algo muy importante: ¿Dónde estaban ustedes cuando las amazonas iniciaron su ataque?— aquella cruel pregunta de Kagome irritó mucho a la chica cocinera, insinuando un acto de cobardía por parte de los tres jóvenes, con lo cual ella contesto —Higurashi-San, con todo respeto, ¡No me jodas! ¿Tengo que recordarte que te escondiste con tu novio en los baños, mientras que nosotros arriesgamos nuestras vidas en contra del trió amazónico?— en ese momento se oyó una sorna bofetada; Higurashi estaba tan furiosa que su mano no se contuvo, dejando su mano plasmada en la cara de la cocinera, algo que hizo enojar a sus dos amigos.

—¡Cállate, insolente! ¡Shinnosuke-San está en coma por protegerme de ese trió de salvajes que ataco nuestra escuela!— Estallo completamente furiosa, haciendo una pausa —¡Ustedes, trió de vagabundos peleadores callejeros, son los responsables de este ataque!— Pero antes que ella terminara, la directora Kuno le detuvo — ¡Suficiente Higurashi, tu actitud hacia Kuonji es vergonzosa! Veo que tú no eres apta para llevar a cabo este interrogatorio— sentencio _La rosa negra,_ notablemente molesta por el desempeño del interrogatorio de Higurashi, Era evidente que no debió dejarle una tarea tan fácil como dejar en evidencia a los tres alumnos, por lo que debió de cambiar de estrategia —Lo siento Kodachi-Sama, no fue mi intención— pero la mirada de desagrado de la superior Kodachi no se había borrado por lo cual tuvo que retirarse de inmediato, dejando aquella sala con el rabo entre las piernas. Con una cara de desgano la nueva directora de Furinkan toma el control de aquella reunión de nueva cuenta.

—Me disculpo a nombre de mi asistente por el este altercado, por lo que ahora dejare el interrogatorio en manos del nuevo profesor de Historia universal: Profesor Simon Petrikov, puede pasar a frente— en ese momento, los murmúros aparecieron entre el consejo estudiantil y el resto de los profesores vieron salir de entre ellos al joven docente, ojos y cabello negro y corto y algo alborotado, usaba gafas y portaba un saco formal de color negro con una corbata de moño rojo, portado varios libros en su brazo derecho, con un claro semblante extranjero sin denotar su nacionalidad. Inmediatamente, dejando sus libros en la mesa para presentarse en un claro y fluido japonés, siendo acompañado por su asistente y también alumna de la escuela Furinkan de tercer grado, la ajedrecista mexicana Justina Sierra, también conocida como _la reina roja_.

—Buenos días, mi nombre es Simon Petrikov, y ella es mi prima, Justina Sierra de la clase de 3-B presidenta del club de Ajedrez, recientemente formado en el instituto— explicó presentando a su "prima" Justina, quien llego de intercambio unos días después del altercado de las amazonas —Y como muchos deben saber, desde hace algunas semanas, soy el nuevo maestro de Historia Universal I II y III, y a pesar de no estar presente en los altercados de hace algunas semanas, la directora Kuno me ha facilitado la información necesaria, solo voy a hacer algunas preguntas, puesto que considero innecesario hacer un escándalo— mientras tanto los murmullos seguían fluyendo por la sala de reuniones de la directiva, donde la opinión de la directiva estaba dividida: mientras algunos de los profesores consideraban a los tres estudiantes unos héroes al defender a la escuela de un ataque semejante y teniendo en cuenta la historia y la fama de Furinkan, la idea de expulsarlos era un suicidio; mientras otros los veían como una amenaza a la institución escolar y que expulsarlos era la única opción viable para el colegio. Pero el papel desempeñado por Kagome momentos atrás fue perjudicial para cualquier plan de expulsar a los tres chicos, sería contraproducente, pero de Hecho Kodachi contaba con ello, por lo que todo iba conforme al plan y la siguiente fase de este, estaba en manos de Petrikov, un profesor ajeno a la historia de Furinkan, pero con su mismo espíritu.

—_Herr _Saotome, Todos los aquí presentes estamos enterados de las condiciones en las cuales se enfrentó a la amazona, ¿Por qué nadie más que sus dos amigos se ofrecieron para ayudare a enfrentar a las amazonas?— a lo que el joven Ranma respondió —Si dejaba que alguien interviniera, seguro que pudo salir lastimado o incluso morir a manos de Xian-Pü, porque ambos teníamos un duelos en el cual, estaba arriesgando mi propia integridad— Ante tal respuesta, Petrikov solo asintió siguió con su interrogatorio….

Narración: Kagome Higurashi

Edificio A. afuera de la sala de reuniones de la Dirección

10:35 AM.

"Es increíble mi mala fortuna: el plan que había compartido con mi superior para expulsar a los tres tontos de Furinkan ha fallado, y Kodachi-sama tuvo que sacarme de la sala para impedir que lo eche todo a perder, pero apuesto a que ella contaba con ello. No, ahora que lo pienso, estoy segura de ello, después de todo, aun después de tanto tiempo, mi mejor amiga sigue enamorada del idiota de Saotome".

"Ahora debe haber llamado al geek del profesor de historia universal para convencer a todos de la inocencia de esos tontos y sobre tos de la importancia de tenerlos a ellos luego del incidente de las amazonas. Honestamente, no tengo nada en contra de Ranma Saotome, el problema son sus Amigos: Ukyo y Ryoga. Y honestamente, espero que no expulsen a Ranma, es un buen chico, pero no confió en sus traicioneros amigos: por un lado tengo a Ryoga Hibiki, el chico más perdido del que pude enamorarme, llegaba tarde a nuestras citas, y el muy cretino me corta solo porque descubrí que él estaba enamorado de Kuonji. Luego tenemos a Ukyo Kuonji, y no me importa que sus Okonomiyakis sean los más populares de todo Japón, eso no le da derecho a robarse a _Mi_ Ryoga. Pero luego de un tiempo, entendí que no lograría nada con acosarlo, por lo que supe mantener mi distancia. Ahora solo espero que Petrikov termine el interrogatorio. Y para como van las cosas, los tres van a ser exonerados de toda culpa, después de todo, esta reunión determinaría su futuro".

"Por suerte, ayer por la tarde, instalé varios micrófonos en lugares estratégicos en la sala, pudiendo escuchar toda la conversación, especialmente a Kodachi-Sama, y a Petrikov-Sensei, quien tiene fama en mi salón como "El rey helado", por su frialdad al reprobar al 90% de todo el salón. Por ello, es el profesor se ha ganado enemigos entre los alumnos, y una que otra admiradora. Y como lo esperaba, Petrikov hizo su trabajo logrando sacar información de los tres con una facilidad insuperable tan fácil que pareciera sospechoso, al mismo tiempo que logra demostrar su inocencia salvándolos de una expulsión segura."

"Al terminar la reunión, decidí esperar a que la mayor parte de los asistentes abandonara el salón para hablar con la directora en privado, sin embargo, Kodachi-Sama me llamó a entrar, después de todo todavía debemos informarle sobre la situación en la que se encuentran y cuáles son nuestras condiciones para quedarse en Furinkan. En ese momento deseaba más que nada ver la cara de los tres cuando vean nuestra _sorpresa. _Especialmente, a Ranma el _baka no sabe lo que le espera al final de esta reunión_._"_

"En ese momento, luego de la salida de gran parte del personal académico como las solo estábamos ocho personas, Kodachi Kuno, los tres tontos, el Doctor Tofu, el profesor Petrikov, su _prima_ Justina y yo. En esta reunión privada, la directora Kuno les dio un aviso serio" —Quiero que esto les quede claro: son responsables de lo que paso hace algunas semanas en este colegio, así que no puedo dejar esto sin castigo, estarán el resto del año escolar en detención. En todo este tiempo, oficialmente permanecerán en el colegio hasta las seis de la tarde limpiando la escuela y en tiempos de exámenes, estudiaran en los salones con la asistencia del profesor Petrikov, quien supervisara sus progresos con exámenes que yo misma he mandado hacer con el resto de los profesores. Pero en realidad, ustedes van a entrenar gran parte de su tiempo en detención, excepto tu Ranma-Kun, tu madre me dijo que si te quedabas en Furinkan, se encargara de tu entrenamiento al menos dos veces en la semana. Pero el resto de ese tiempo tendrás que quedarte en Furinkan ¿Entendieron?— "declaró finalmente mi amiga Kodachi, con lo cual estaba sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, y ante todo, revelando su plan para con ellos, llamando la curiosidad de Ranma al levantar la mano — Creo que ninguno de nosotros tiene ninguna objeción en aceptar nuestras responsabilidades, pero ¿Qué pasara si Tatewaki san, despierta del coma?— A decir verdad, no me había hecho esa pregunta, porque ese cretino podría retomar el mando de la dirección, pero antes de hablar, Kodachi le contestó —No te preocupes, ya me he encargado de mi hermano: oficialmente esta expulsado de Furinkan hasta nuevo aviso, tal como ustedes lo pidieron— "¡NO PUEDE SER! ¿Qué planeas Kodachi? La directiva no va querer expulsar a tu hermano, por mas incompetente e imbécil que sea, aun sigue siendo parte de tu familia ¿Qué tiene especial Saotome hay sus inútiles amigos para que arriesgues todo por ellos? Simplemente no lo entiendo, hasta que Ukyo hablo —De acuerdo, ahora te diré el secreto de Xian-Pü: ella sigue en Nerima y justo ahora debe estar en las cercanías de Furinkan— "¡ ¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO?! De seguro Kodachi tenía un plan que desconocía, algo está muy mal y no me gusta. Al parecer aun falta un elemento para su plan y que ya conozco. Y esto solo me hace pensar una sola cosa…"

—Eso no me sorprende, de hecho, yo contaba con ello, ¿Verdad, Xian-Pü?— Acto seguido nuestro elemento sorpresa entraba en la habitación sorprendiendo a los tres guardianes de Furinkan: Ryoga y Ukyo estaban sorprendidos pero extrañamente, Ranma estaba calmado —Ni-Hao, Ranma— Dijo la amazona tranquilamente, vistiendo el uniforme del colegio y con un peinado diferente al del incidente, Completamente recogido, y con anteojos falsos, con lo cual su identidad secreta estaba hecha, en ese momento Kodachi muestra su plan: —Compañeros: les presento a su nueva compañera: ¡SHAMPOO!— "fue cuando di encuentra que Kodachi tiene muchas apuestas que ganar: se preparaba para defender a la escuela de enemigos más allá de unas amazonas: una guerra había iniciado luego de ese día, donde nuestros enemigos se preparaban para destruir a Furinkan, la mejor escuela de artes marciales del Mundo".

[CONTINUARA]


	5. Juicio tribal En Nujetsu

SHAMPOO AND HER MODERN LIFE

Por Ramsés II

México, 2013.

CAPITULO 5: JUICIO TRIBAL EN NUJETSU

DISCLAIMER: Ranma ½, sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

Miyuki Shikoku, Pertenece a Sir Charles Z.

ADVERTENCIA: Universo Alternativo Ranma/Marvel cómics.

Nujetsu, Norte de China, a 10,000m de la frontera norte con Rusia.

23/Agosto/2001 12:00 Pm

En medio de las soledades del bosque templado chino, abundante en Bambú, ébano y otros tipos de arboles de maderas finas que rodean a una secreta aldea, la cual es protegida celosamente por sus habitantes, tanto que solo unas cuantas personas han logrado dar con esta aldea, y pocos han salido de ella para contarle al mundo de su existencia, hasta el final de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, donde los soldados japoneses que eran capturados por los chinos y regresados luego de varios años, contaban como ellos eran enviados a campos de confinamientos y tenían largas jornadas de trabajos forzados, siendo castigados por intentar expandir un imperio en crisis, en una aldea aislada del resto de China, donde las mujeres estaban al mando. La mayoría de estos prisioneros japoneses murieron y solo algunos sobrevivieron a los horrores de aquellos campos.

Actualmente, pese a ser conocida en gran parte del mundo por ser símbolo de la autoridad matriarcal y de una sociedad militarista, la aldea sigue en su postura actual: la entrada es muy restringida, especialmente a los extranjeros, como los estadunidenses, o europeos occidentales, como los franceses e ingleses; solamente los miembros del ejército chino y ruso, y algunos artistas marciales experimentados tiene el permiso para acceder y tener la oportunidad de entrenar por tiempo limitado en esta aldea. Sin embargo, si alguno de estos extranjeros o chinos de otras regiones se casa con un o una habitante de esta aldea, automáticamente pertenecía a la aldea por el resto de su vida, si es de China, notificaban a su familia, pero si eran extranjeros se daba a entender que estos renunciaban a sus nacionalidades, perdiendo todo derecho de nacionalidad, lo cual pareciera ser injusto, pero necesario para mantener la situación controlada.

Esta fue lo que pasó con Saotome y sus amigos cuando conocieron Nujetsu gracias a la invitación que les hizo su campeona, Xian-Pü, quien se enamoró del Joven Saotome cuando se encontró con él en medio de aquellas soledades de la selva china, y en aquella aldea, los tres jóvenes nipones sufrieron muchas cosas: Ukyo era constantemente acosada por Xian-Pü y por otras amazonas, incitándola a pelear por el amor de Ranma; Ryoga era usado como costal de entrenamiento por parte de las hermanas menores de la campeona amazona y además de ser acosado por amazonas de su misma edad que querían casarse. Mientras que Ranma, quien disfrutaba del duro entrenamiento y de la compañía de la joven china, peleaba constantemente en contra un pobre pervertido aprendiz de mago, considerado entre los aldeanos como un paria, que apenas se le dirigía la palabra, un joven con miopía llamado Mou-Tzu, quien fue mandado inconsciente luego que Ranma lograse derrotarlo con un solo derechazo cuando sorprendió al aprendiz de mago espiar a Xian-Pü mientras esta se bañaba.

Regresando al presente, el panorama dentro de la aldea, era de tensión especialmente cuando se reciben noticias sobre una misión de exterminación fallida eran recibidas con vergüenza, especialmente viniendo de la familia de la Matriarca suprema Kuo-Long, quien ya recibió el informe que las gemelas trajeron para enjuiciarlas por incompetencia y algunos rumores de traición en contra de la aldea. Ling-Ling y Lung-Lung, los verdaderos nombres de Rin-Rin y Ran-Ran, son traídas por varias guerreras guardianas de la aldea con mascaras y armadas hasta los dientes, debido a que todos saben lo experimentas que eran esas gemelas pese a su corta edad.

Luego de media hora, el contingente llego al centro de la aldea, al pie de un antiguo templo budista, el cual ahora sirve como la sede de la administración de la justicia en Nujetsu, debido a que la mayoría de los habitantes de la aldea profesa el taoísmo, reservado para la elite y para las mujeres, dejando a los hombres y a las mujeres no amazonas, profesando el budismo. Al entrar en aquel templo, se pueden ver Las estatuas doradas de varios Budas de pie, con una expresión serena y con los ojos cerrados, lo que le causaba terror entre las guerreras gemelas, sabiendo quien esperaba en el recinto principal del templo, sabiendo que en la aldea, el templo budista fungía una importante función: el tribunal supremo para audiencias y juicios.

—Esto va mal hermana, de seguro van a querer saber lo que paso en Japón, especialmente sobre lo que le pasó a Xian-Pü— le comento Ling-Ling a su hermana quien estaba petrificada, el terror la agobiaba tanto que no contesto al comentario de su gemela, en eso notaron la presencia de Mou-Tzu, quien portaba sus gafas de fondo de botella, y un traje ceremonial de color blanco adornado con rombos, en posición solemne con una sonrisa burlona — ¿_Que planea ese pervertido?—_ pensó Ling-Ling mientras llegaban ante la sala de audiencias de la Matriarca Superior de la aldea: Kuo-Long.

—¡QUE LA AUDIENCIA COMIENCE!— exclamo La anciana, quien se encuentra sentada en su trono, en el cual observa desde lo lejos con su aguda vista a su dos bisnietas menores, notando la ausencia de su heredera — ¿Qué fue lo que paso en Japón?— Ling-Ling tragó saliva, no se atrevía a discutir sobre el fracaso de la misión, y no podía hablar por ser presa del miedo, en ese momento una de las amazonas supremas presentes en la audiencia, con una máscara de loba cubriendo su rostro, con un uniforme formal de color blanco de las amazonas con la palabra _Loba_ en chino, intervino —Con el permiso vuestro, Matriarca, creo que el hecho que las gemelas Ling-Ling, y Lung-Lung estén presentes, sin su hermana menor, es un claro ejemplo de su fracaso al no traer de vuelta a los tres forasteros— A lo que la otra gemela exclamo en furia.

—¡CÁLLATE! No tienes el permiso de hablarnos así, Miyuki— en ese momento, la máscara revela a una hermosa chica de casi 20 años de edad, con cabello castaño, y ojos color avellana —¡No me molestes! Sabes quién soy mocosa mimada ¡MIYUKI, Suprema Amazona loba, Guardiana de Jusenkyo y la segunda en la línea de sucesión matriarcal! ¡QUE NUNCA SE TE OLVIDE!— a lo que Ling-Ling le contestó —Bueno nunca se me olvidara como Xian-Pü te dio una golpiza para ser campeona de la aldea— ese comentario hizo enojar mucho a Miyuki, quien solo podría mostrar su ira expresada en su rostro, por respeto a Kuo-Long, a quien admira y honra como maestra y tutora, por lo cual intento ocultar su furia delante de la matriarca. —Pero no preguntamos nada sobre ese pasado, lo que queremos saber es el motivo de la ausencia de mi bisnieta y su hermana— declaro Kuo-Long, quien estaba molesta por la innecesaria interrupción provocada por su segunda mejor discípula aunque mas experimentada que la propia Xian-Pü —Miyuki, debes guardar la calma, recuerda que no se permiten exabruptos de ningún tipo en este tribunal— luego de recordarle la situación a su discípula, esta solo asintió y dejo que la anciana tomara el control de la Audiencia.

—El solo hecho que mis dos nietas menores, Ling-Ling, y Lung-Lung, se encuentren ante nosotras sin la compañía de la amazona campeona, denota en el fracaso de la misión de traer de vuelta el honor a Nujetsu— Expresó con molestia y decepcion la anciana Kuo-Long, quien escuchaba en aquella larga pausa, un sepulcral silencio, donde todas las mujeres presentes escuchaban las declaraciones sobre los hechos ocurridos en Japón —La verdadera pregunta que debe hacerse ¿Qué fue de la campeona Xian-Pü? ¿Qué le paso a su hermana? ¿Dónde está mi bisnieta?— luego de esa pregunta, el silencio envolvió el ambiente en aquel edificio. Ninguna de las gemelas se atrevía siquiera a musitar un sonido, era claro el terror que las pequeñas aprendices sentían en aquel momento, por lo cual, una segunda intervención de Miyuki Shikoku rompió el ambiente de tensión —No se ustedes chicas, pero si estuviera en su lugar, le diría la verdad a vuestra bisabuela, ¡La Matriarca Superior no merece esta falta de respeto de su parte!— Pero, a pesar de la hostilidad de sus palabras, la mellizas siguieron sin hablar, con una determinación firme.

En otra parte de aquel templo Mou-Tzu escucha aquel interrogatorio, escondido en el techo, esperando saber alguna noticia de su querida amiga, sabiendo que probablemente no haya buenas noticias —_ ¿Por qué tuviste que irte, Xian-Pü?—_ pensó el chico cegatón recordando como hace algunas cuantas semanas había sido derrotado por el joven Saotome en un duelo de honor, que en realidad era una disputa por la mano de la campeona amazona, perdiendo cualquier oportunidad para desposarla. Ahora, luego de que la amazona dejase Nujetsu, el chico pervertido ha puesto sus miopes ojos en Miyuki, al principio por su belleza, pero también por que de todas las amazonas de Nujetsu, era la única capaz de derrotar a su amada Xian-Pü, por lo cual poco a poco fue olvidando a su amiga como interés amoroso, hasta ese momento en que descubrió un cambio en sus sentimientos. Ahora se ha convertido en su acosador; le sigue todo lo posible, ya que no le es permitido salir de la aldea sin permiso hacia Jusenkyo.

Mientras tanto, Ling-Ling hablaba poco, dando respuestas vagas; estaba nerviosa o al menos lo aparentaba, desesperando a Miyuki, quien solo le interesaba saber si su rival estaba con vida, necesitaba saberlo para saber cómo proceder en ese momento: proceder para adueñarse del puesto de su maestra y tutora. Por otra parte, Kuo-Long, sabiendo de antemano que la amazona loba codiciaba su puesto en Nujetsu, esperaba que su Nieta estuviese con vida, porque de otra forma su legado de negociación entre la ladea y los miembros del gobierno chino se mantuviese a salvo, sabiendo que la estabilidad y el futuro del pueblo de las amazonas dependían en gran parte de la protección del gobierno central de China. —"Todo indica que lo más probable es que Xian-Pü siga en Japón"— Declaró finalmente Miyuki, al darse cuenta del hermetismo de las gemelas aprendices, quienes eran más leales a su hermana, que a las leyes de su aldea, incluso a su bisabuela.

Ling-Ling palideció al escuchar la declaración de Miyuki, sus manos encadenadas temblaban al saberse descubierta, Pero la sorpresa de TODOS, sin excepción, fue la sorna carcajada de Kuo-Long en todo el templo budista —Con que mi bisnieta SI se enamoro del chico de la trenza, ¿No?, Ahora lo entiendo todo, ¡MI HEREDERA ES DÉBIL, INDIGNA!— La matriarca suprema estallo en ira al decir estas palabras dejando atónitos a todos los presentes, excepto Miyuki, quien apenas fingía su felicidad: ¡Al fin demostrara ser digna de ser la sucesora de Kuo-Long!, dando dos pedradas de un tiro: eliminando a Xian-Pü, tendrá la oportunidad y el poder para apoderarse del valle de Jusenkyo, y así iniciar una era dorada para su gente… incluso a costa del resto de los pueblos vecinos del valle de Jusenkyo, y de la cordillera siberiana, el lugar místico que es origen de las fosas malditas de Jusenkyo.

—¡ESCUCHAD MI ORDEN, AMAZONAS! ¡BUSCAD A MI BISNIETA, Y NO IMPORTA COMO O DE DONDE! ¡TRAEDLA DE VUELTA A NUJETSU CON VIDA!— Y agregó — ¡Si ella se resiste o alguien quiere interferir! ¡ELIMÍNENLO!— Al mismo tiempo, se dirigía hacia las gemelas —Ustedes, al mostrar lealtad a su hermana antes que a su caldea, verán el final de Xian-Pü, ese será su peor castigo— al escuchar eso, ambas chicas fueron llevadas a celdas especiales para artistas marciales, vigiladas por Mou-Tzu.

Al final de la audiencia, solo se quedaron la amazona loba y la matriarca suprema quien simplemente le dijo —Se que quieres ser mi heredera, aspiras sucederme, de otro modo me retaras a un duelo a muerte— Miyuki se vio sorprendida, y trato de disimularlo sin éxito poniéndose su máscara de guardiana Loba y suprema amazona — ¡De ninguna manera, _Sifu Kuo-Long! _¡Mi lealtad es absoluta hacia usted!— Pero la anciana no era ingenua, y le contestó —Deja de fingir, detesto que me mientan— y agregó —Además, veo el potencial que tienes para convertirte en mi digna sucesora— En cuanto dijo esa frase, Miyuki volteo intrigada y solo dijo una pregunta — ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué tarea me encomiendas para tener derecho a ser tu heredera?— expresó inclinándose ante el trono de la anciana cuando esta dio su respuesta —Tráela de vuelta, junto con su prometido con vida, si alguien se interpone, elimínalo— luego de escuchar las ordenes de su maestra, Miyuki sentía cada vez más cerca su venganza contra Xian-Pü, pero antes de retirarse, Kuo-Long de comentó —Ese joven es la clave para nuestro futuro Miyuki, nunca lo olvides— en ese momento, la chica sintió un mal presentimiento, al cual ignoró ese comentario dejando el templo budista.

Pero Kuo-Long, sintiendo una extraña presencia que le era familiar solo comento en silencio —_No tenias que haber venido en persona—_ Una sombra se manifestó ante la anciana, era una proyección astral de fuego y oscuridad muy poderosa, que permanecía en silencio —_Mis subalternas traerán a mi bisnieta antes de la fecha indicada, y no te preocupes por el su pretendiente, deja que Miyuki se encargue de él—_ en ese momento, de la siniestra sombra se manifestó una risa macabra, que lleno el templo de un ambiente siniestro.

En Nujetsu, iniciaba una era de caos, fuego y oscuridad…

**_[CONTINUARA...]_**

**_(MUCHAS GRACIAS A SIR CHARLES Z POR EL APOYO PARA ESTA HISTORIA.)  
_****MUCHAS GRACIAS TAMBIEN A QUIENES HAN DEJADO PREVIEWS!  
ATTE. RAMSES II**


	6. Asalto A la escuela Furinkan (Parte 1)

SHAMPOO AND HER MODERN LIFE

Por Ramsés II

México, 2013.

CAPITULO 6: Asalto a la Escuela Superior Furinkan de Artes Marciales. (Parte 1)

DISCLAIMER: Kagome Higurashi y Ranma ½, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

Simon Petrikov Pertenece a Cartoon Network/Pendleton Ward.

Sakura Kasugano Pertenece a Capcom/Street Fighter.

Daniel Rand/Iron Fist Pertenece a Marvel.

Shin Yashida, Pertenece a Sir Chales Z.

Justina Sierra es un personaje original (OC) de mi pertenencia.

ADVERTENCIA: Universo Alternativo Ranma/Marvel comics.

De la bitácora de Justina Sierra.

Miembro del consejo estudiantil de la Escuela Superior Furinkan de Artes Marciales.

Septiembre de 2001:

"En mi calidad de miembro del consejo estudiantil, en la semana X del actual curso escolar, en el cual debo llevar un registro secreto de los avances académicos, así como del entrenamiento desarrollado por cuatro estudiantes de la Escuela: Ranma Saotome, Ryoga Hibiki, Ukyo Kuonji, y Xian-Pü, mejor conocida por el nombre de Shampoo-Li en la escuela, anqué todos la llamamos simplemente Shampoo."

"En sus primeras semanas de entrenamiento, los cuatro estudiantes volvieron a lo básico de las artes marciales: karate, judo, Tae-Kwon-Do, y aikido, además de hacer un entrenamiento básico en diferentes disciplinas del Atletismo especialmente en pruebas de campo, como salto de altura, longitud, y lanzamiento de bala."

"Los resultados arrojados por las pruebas son sorprendentes: Ranma Saotome se ha recuperado al 80%, pese a los resultados de la pelea con Shampoo; en cuanto a Ryoga Hibiki y Ukyo Kuonji, ellos se encuentran en mejores condiciones que Ranma, sin embargo, sus niveles de combate permanecen relativamente bajos a su comparación, por lo cual ellos son considerados "los eslabones débiles del equipo".

"En cuanto a los resultados de la amazona Xian-Pü, ella es la más fuerte y hábil del grupo: su entrenamiento de amazona en China la ha convertido en una perfecta arma de combate, a un paso de ser la guerrera ideal. Sin embargo, se comporta como una adolescente: es inmadura, arrogante, celosa con cualquier chica que se le acerque a Saotome, incluyéndome."

"Finalmente, y basándome en los resultados arrojados por las pruebas físicas y en los exámenes estudiantiles, he llegado a la conclusión que Ranma Saotome, Debe permanecer en reposo de cualquier actividad física por lo menos otra semana más, hasta que se encuentre al 100% recuperado, y que el entrenamiento de Ryoga Hibiki y Ukyo Kuonji siga en los niveles establecidos. En cuanto al caso de la amazona Xian-Pü, ella debe avanzar al siguiente Nivel, por lo cual recomiendo iniciar entrenamiento avanzado en Kún-Lún, además de hacer entrenamiento en el manejo de sus poderes "Especiales".

[FIRMA Y RUBRICA] Justina Sierra

Escuela Superior Furinkan de Artes Marciales.

Septiembre de 2001, 12:00 Pm

En el receso de clases de la escuela Furinkan, cuatro alumnos de la clase del salón C, del primer año de estudios medio superior, están en el salón de clases debido a que su profesor de historia universal, el doctor Simon Petrikov, realizó un examen sobre la historia de Japón y China, hecho especialmente para ellos. Luego de cuatro semanas de clases, Simon es conocido por los alumnos como un profesor serio pero accesible, disciplinado y en algunas ocasiones, frio con el trato hacia sus colegas profesores, pero amable con sus alumnos. No obstante, entre sus estudiantes se le conocía por un solo apodo: _Ice King,_ por su destacada habilidad ajedrecística en el pasado y por no tentarse el corazón a la hora de evaluar exámenes.

Para evitar reprobar de forma inminente a los cuatro alumnos, el profesor Petrikov acordó hacer una prueba de ensayo para evaluar sus conocimientos, y dar una mejor asesoría entre clases, sin embargo, para incentivar a sus estudiantes, si logran aprobar los exámenes de ensayo, Petrikov contara un punto extra sobre la calificación final.

Ahora la joven amazona se encuentra en el mayor reto de su joven vida: a pesar de saber tres idiomas —mandarín, ruso, y japonés— y conocer más de diez disciplinas marciales distintas, jamás hizo algo parecido a un examen de historia, a diferencia del resto de sus compañeros. Esto es debido a que ella recibió una educación y crianza diferente: entrenó desde los seis años para convertirse en campeona de su aldea, en una sociedad más competitiva que la occidental, donde la posición social entre las amazonas significaba algo más que prestigio, significaba un puesto importante en el gobierno local, y sobre todo, la oportunidad de convertirse en una amazona suprema. Por lo cual, no tuvo una educación formativa académica como el resto de los jóvenes de su edad. Especialmente, en una sociedad belicista como la de Nujetsu, donde los estudios académicos son considerados una actividad ociosa y también un privilegio, y por ello, a pesar de dar instrucciones básicas para saber leer y escribir en mandarín, los estudios más avanzados se reservaban solo para las sacerdotisas de los templos taoístas, los monjes budistas, especialmente.

Al ver aquel papel en escritura japonesa, Shampoo no pudo escribir absolutamente nada, como si su cerebro estuviese en blanco, algo que el doctor Petrikov por lo que preguntó con curiosidad — ¿Sucede algo, señorita Shampoo?— a lo que la joven china solo contestó — ¡No entiendo nada sobre el examen!— dijo la amazona con un tono infantil a manera de puchero, lo cual le molestó a Ukyo, debido a la distracción. Por su parte, el profesor solamente le dijo —Shampoo, la única forma en que puedo evaluarte es esta; recibí ordenes de Kodachi-sama para evaluarlos académicamente, si quieres quejarte con alguien, tienes veinte minutos para ir a la dirección— dijo con seriedad el europeo señalando la puerta de salida. Sin embargo, la amazona solo se quedo en silencio sentada en el lugar, sin decir una sola palabra, y la razón era porque su examen estaba en japonés, y a excepción de algunas palabras y signos, ella tiene problemas para leerlo. Finalmente, Simon se dio cuenta que iba a ser imposible que la amazona resolviera ese examen, por lo cual, decidió anotar las diez preguntas del examen en un chino mandarín elemental o simplificado, algo que agradeció profundamente la amazona.

El escenario con los demás campeones no es muy diferente; por una parte a Ryoga y a Ukyo, pese a tener calificaciones apenas suficientes para estar arriba del promedio, no tienen muchos problemas al contestar y resolver el examen de historia, pero todo cambia con el joven Saotome: su afinidad con la escuela es inversamente proporcional a su destreza en las artes marciales. Simon nota en él un gran potencial en aprender artes marciales, sin embargo, desde que tiene memoria, estaba caracterizado por no poner atención en la escuela, y llegando a estar en conflicto con muchos profesores, a lo largo de su vida académica. Simon no tardó en darse cuenta de ello, y a diferencia de Shampoo, no tendría consideración, aun con la intervención de la directora Kuno.

— ¿Sucede algo Saotome-san?— pregunto seriamente Petrikov al ver lo distraído que estaba Ranma mirando hacia la ventana — eh, ¿Disculpe Petrikov Sensei?— al confirmar sus sospechas, Simon no pudo evitar enojo y frustración frente a la actitud tan despreocupada de su alumno —Saotome Ranma, por lo general reprendo a los alumnos en privado, pero con usted tendré que hacer una excepción— hizo una pausa para calmarse y continuo —Desde que volvió, he notado que pierde el tiempo en mis clases descaradamente mirando a lo que parece ser la ventana, cuando es evidente que está contemplando a su novia— Expreso Petrikov señalando con la mano extendía a la amazona, quien simplemente volteo a ver aquella discusión. Ukyo estaba irradiando celos por todo su ser, en cuanto ella tuviese la oportunidad, tendría una larga y seria platica con la amazona; no dejaría ir a su amado Ranma sin antes pelear por él. Por su parte, Ryoga simplemente ignoro aquel lamentable hecho para terminar de responder su examen, no quería reprobar por su culpa.

—Disculpe sensei, pero no debería meterse en asuntos que no le corresponden— aquella despreocupada y cínica contestación fue una clara falta de respeto de parte de Ranma, quien también se empezó a molestar por la impertinencia del joven profesor. Sin embargo, la amazona escucho aquella contestación, y rápidamente se paró de su asiento para dirigirse a Saotome… para darle una sorna bofetada

— ¿Cuál es tu problema _Airen?_— le reclamó bastante molesta al joven nipón sorprendiendo a Ryoga y a Ukyo — ¡Petrikov Sensei te defendió hace unas semanas! ¿Acaso te has olvidado de eso, ingrato?— le cuestiono de forma enérgica la amazona a su novio, que estaba sudando frio, temiendo su ira — ¡Disculpe a _Airen, _Petrikov Sensei!— en ese momento Shampoo vuelve a su lugar completamente calmada, pero aun con el semblante serio, solamente ocupada en contestar aquel examen, dejando atónitos a los tres camaradas nipones, y al profesor europeo.

Mientras tanto, en la oficina de la dirección, Kodachi Kuno —quien viste un sencillo y sobrio traje formal de color negro con falda corta— atiende desde su escritorio junto a sus asistentes Higurashi Kagome, y Justina Sierra —ambas con sus uniformes de la escuela: un Sailor _Fuku _de falda azul mediana con una camisa de color blanco con cuello de color azul—. Terminando un trámite de transferencia pendiente desde hace dos semanas: se trata de la transferencia de un joven americano campeón del torneo de artes marciales juvenil intercolegial de Estados Unidos, y ganando una beca completa para asistir a Furinkan.

—Bueno según el informe que recibimos, usted sabe varias artes marciales, entre ellas: Kung-Fu, Judo, Aikido, y principalmente, Kún-Lún, el cual le fue enseñado desde la infancia; además de conocer diversas disciplinas de origen occidental, como la lucha grecorromana, el boxeo, y algunos conocimientos básicos de esgrima, ¿no es verdad?— le cuestionó Kagome, mientras Kodachi escuchaba el currículo de aquel estudiante, el cual era simplemente prometedor, viendo como asentía el estudiante con absoluto respeto. —También en el informe, se especifica que además del inglés, habla por lo menos siete idiomas, incluido el ruso, japonés, mandarín, coreano, bengalí, entre otros, ¿Podría darnos una demostración?— le pregunto Sierra en un fluido pero elemental inglés, el cual el joven neoyorkino no tuvo problemas en entender y acepto.

De vuelta al salón de primer año, Petrikov ya había recibido todos los exámenes de los cuatro alumnos, siendo los primeros en entregarlos, Ryoga y Ukyo, quienes tuvieron una relativa dificultad con algunas preguntas. Shampoo fue la siguiente en entregar el cuestionario, dejando al último a Ranma, quien apenas pudo terminar de contestar las preguntas —Saotome, espero que salga con altas calificaciones, o deberé hablar con su madre de esto, ¿Queda entendido?— dijo Simon seriamente, despidiéndose del estudiante mientras Ranma iba a alcanzar a sus compañeros.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema Ranma? ¡Ese hombre nos salvo el pellejo a todos!— le reclamó Ryoga indignado, por lo que su amigo le contestó — ¡No me molestes! De todos modos voy a reprobar, estoy seguro— contesto el chico de la trenza, visiblemente frustrado por el examen — ¡Vamos Ranma! No creo que sea para tanto— le comentó Ukyo algo despreocupada, pero eso no ayudo al joven Saotome —No lo entienden: ¡Necesito mejorar mis calificaciones o podrían sacarme de Furinkan!— comentó Ranma preocupado, sabiendo que deberá tener un buen promedio si quiere seguir un año más en Furinkan. Al escuchar eso, la amazona se preocupo un tanto por la desesperación de su _Airen_. Sin embargo, antes que nada quiere esperar a que su novio se calme para hablar con él, o de otro modo las cosas se pueden complicar más.

Al llegar a aquel grupo cerca de la dirección, se encontraron con su mayor enemiga en aquella escuela —No puede ser, Ahí viene Kagome— dijo con fastidio la cocinera al ver a la asistente de Kodachi, saliendo de la dirección —_Konichiwa_, Ranma-San— saludo amablemente a Saotome, e inmediatamente se dirigió a al resto del grupo ofensivamente —Hola Ryoga-baka, cocinera, y como olvidar a la mata-novios— dijo finalmente la asistente, molestando al resto del equipo, especialmente a la joven Kuonji.

—Escúchame Kagome, tienes el derecho de estar enojada conmigo y lo acepto, pero no te voy a permitir que te metas con Ukyo o Shampoo, ellas no tienen la culpa de lo que pasó— intervino el joven Hibiki al escuchar aquel despectivo saludo de parte de su ex novia, por lo que la joven Higurashi le contestó —No me importa lo que digas, sigues siendo un idiota, ¿Por qué me cambiaste por esta aspirante de cocinera?— exclamó furiosa señalando a Ukyo, quien fue detenida por la amazona para evitar caer en provocaciones. Al ver que Ryoga era incapaz de defenderse, Ukyo solo podría traer más problemas y Shampoo estaba ocupada con ella, Ranma no tuvo más opción que intervenir en este lio de faldas.

—Suficiente, Kagome-san, puedes tener razón en decirle a Ryoga como un idiota— comento con una mirada asesina de su amigo, y continuó —Pero no voy a permitir que insultes a U-chan, ¿te quedo claro?— ante esa declaración, Ukyo se quedó sorprendida, solo se imaginaba que ella era una amiga, pero no tenía idea que fuese una persona importante en la vida de su querido Ranma.

Por su parte, Shampoo y Ryoga, no pudieron evitar manifestar celos, aunque fue más evidente para Ryoga, mientras que Shampoo debía controlarse, después de todo tiene respeto hacia la cocinera. Finalmente Hibiki, pese a querer golpear a Ranma se contuvo por respeto a su amada cocinera. —Impresionante, no sabía que una cocinera como lo es Ukyo te podría importar tanto— dijo maliciosamente Kagome, quien simplemente ve Ranma con interés, algo que no le gusta a Ukyo y mucho menos a la amazona, quien sospecha de Higurashi pueda estar interesada en su novio.

Lejos estaba de pensar en cuanta razón tenía, por que la joven Kagome estaba pensando en su venganza contra Ryoga y compañía. Y sería el joven Saotome la vía por la cual ella conseguiría dicha vendetta. Pero eso tendría que esperar en un mejor momento, así que antes de ir a su clase de tiro con arco, la asistente de la directora se despide de Ryoga y compañía —Como sea, estoy perdiendo el tiempo en esta inútil discusión, así que nos veos luego— se despidió de Ryoga y compañía de modo sarcástico, lo cual les molestó, sin embargo, lo más extraño vino a continuación —Hasta luego, Ranma-Kun— en el momento en el cual Kagome se despidió amablemente de Ranma, las alarmas se encendieron en las mentes de Shampoo y Ukyo, especialmente en esta ultima puesto que conocía de lo que era capaz la joven Higurashi por despecho. —Ukyo, ¿Me puedes decir que pasó?— pregunto algo confundida la amazona, mientras que Ranma se adelantaba a la cafetería, mientras que sus dos amigos le advertían Shampoo sobre la amenaza que podría ser la asistente de la directora para su relación con Ranma.

En ese momento en los alrededores del colegio, el peligro se cierne sobre Furinkan; pero a diferencia del ataque de las amazonas, _ellos_ conocen a la perfección las debilidades y fortalezas de sus enemigos, desde el novato de primer año hasta la el más veterano de los profesores, incluida a la directora Kuno. La mente maestra de este ataque se esconde en los arbustos, dando las indicaciones a sus subalternos, quienes se preparan para el asalto a la institución. En unos cuantos minutos, el responsable de este asalto observa los alrededores del colegio, esperando el momento indicado para lanzar el ataque contra la escuela.

—Yashida sama, El escuadrón _Zeke_ está en posición y listo— dijo un joven encapuchado de casi 16 años, casi vestido de negro a la usanza ninja, mientras que su comandante le ordenó —De acuerdo, prepara a los _Shinobis,_ yo comandare a los _zekes,_ hacia la dirección y tú te encargaras de los alumnos y de los profesores, en media hora iniciaremos el ataque ¿alguna duda, Taro-San?— y el aludido solo negó con la cabeza y saludó de forma militar —No, Yashida-Sama— por lo cual, Yashida le ordeno retirarse con un ademan —_En cuestión de tiempo Furinkan me pertenecerá— _pensó maliciosamente el jefe de aquella misteriosa operación, quien no era otra persona que el rival principal de la familia Kuno: Shin Yashida, Jefe principal del Colegio Superior Nobunaga, y heredero de la familia Yashida, una de las familias más importantes de Japón.

En tanto, Kodachi quedó asombrada al escuchar después de escuchar al novato luego de recitar perfectamente varios poemas de la época Tokugawa y Meiji, y hablar un poco de la historia nipona en japonés, por lo cual, la directora estaba satisfecha con la nueva adquisición de su colegio —por el momento— debido a que solo ella y algunos profesores saben que cuatro campeones, no sean suficientes para proteger al colegio de una vieja amenaza, pero si hay una característica que aprecia de sus estudiantes: Tal vez ellos no confiaban en ella debido a su pasado con Saotome, o por su amistad con Higurashi. Mas la lealtad de aquel grupo de campeones es intachable —incluso podría confiar en la amazona—. Aun así, la _Rosa negra,_ quien por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tiene un mal presentimiento, que de un momento a otro, era cuestión de tiempo para que la historia cobre un saldo rojo…

Y ese momento justo cuando el reloj de la escuela marco la una de la tarde. En ese momento, un grupo de ninjas desarmados atacaron al equipo de Karate, quienes resistieron heroicamente, hasta que fueron rodeados a excepción de una choca de casi 14 años de edad, logrando escapar para advertir al resto de la escuela —¡Alarma! ¡Estamos bajo ataque!— grito la joven Sakura Kasugano antes de ser rodeada por varios Shinobis en los campos de Baseball.

En los salones, los Shinobis del _Nobunaga_ encontraban resistencia en las aulas de segundo al cuarto año, y en muchos casos les costaba mantenerlos a raya, incluso fueron repelidos varias veces en las aulas de cuarto grado. Sin embargo, rápidamente tomaron el piso de primer año impidiendo cualquier ruta de escape. —¡Que nadie se mueva!— exclamo uno de los Shinobis, sacando su par de sais de forma amenazadora en uno de los salones del primer piso, lo cual intimidó a varios de los novatos, quienes estaban almorzando en el interior del salón al momento del asalto.

En otra parte, el grueso del grupo de Shinobis comandado por una joven Kunoichi, avanzo sigilosamente desde la entrada principal, para asegurar las salidas principales del campus, y de paso, iniciar la búsqueda y neutralización de objetivos clave, es decir a los estudiantes y profesores que estuviesen entrenando ya sea en los clubes o en los jardines y patios del colegio. — ¡Aseguren el perímetro! ¡Si algún alumno o profesor sale de la escuela, se las verán conmigo!— Ordenó la joven guerrera al resto del grupo de ninjas, quien rápidamente aseguraron gran parte del perímetro de los jardines y patios. Pero una cosa era tomar los casi desocupados patios y jardines, y otra cosa era tomar los casi llenos clubes de artes marciales, especialmente porque estaban ocupados por los más destacados alumnos y entrenadores de Nerima, incluso por campeones nacionales.

Sin embargo, el objetivo principal de la Kunoichi, junto a un reducido grupo de Shinobis que seguían a su mando, se encontraba en la parte trasera de la escuela: en la cafetería, donde los cuatro campeones de Furinkan estaban almorzando cuando el asalto inicio y de inmediato, causando grandes estragos en las filas invasoras, y protegiendo a la cafetería: Shampoo llevaba la estafeta de líder en la vanguardia de la defensa y noqueando fácilmente a gran parte de los ninjas, mientras que Ryoga y Ranma mantienen una formidable defensa repeliendo el ataque de varios ninjas y esquivando varias estrellas shurikens. Y Ukyo protegía a sus compañeros de escuela con su espátula gigante de los ataque de las Katanas y estrellas cortantes. Luego de algunos momentos, estos cuatro guerreros lograron diezmar a casi cincuenta ninjas en cuestión de diez minutos, pero no estaban confiados; sabían que habían más Shinobis en toda la escuela, por lo cual estaban dispuestos a buscarlos salón por salón.

— ¿A dónde creen que van, "novatos"?— cuestiono retóricamente la Kunoichi al ver a los cuatro campeones de Furinkan a punto de emprender la marcha fuera de la cafetería — ¡La diversión apenas comienza!— exclamo finalmente la chica ninja sacando un par de Katanas gemelas al igual que el resto de su reducido grupo de Shinobis. El panorama para los _Protectores de Furinkan, _era difícil, especialmente por la superioridad numérica del enemigo, excepto para la amazona, quien sonríe con ansia ante su próxima rival Una nueva batalla esta gestándose en los alrededores de aquella cafetería.

Finalmente, el grupo de Shin y Taro, el más fuerte de aquel comando, llega a las oficinas de la dirección y la sala de profesores y entrenadores: lo primero que hicieron fue asegurar esta última como precaución. —Todo el mundo espere aquí, Taro y yo entraremos en la dirección, y hasta que salgamos, nadie salga o entre de esta habitación si no es con mi permiso, ¿Entendieron?— todos los Shinobis hicieron una reverencia y montaron guardia en ambas habitaciones. Mientras tanto en el otro lado de la dirección Kodachi estaba al tanto de la situación gracias a las cámaras de seguridad instaladas en todo el campus —o al menos las que aun seguían funcionando— y se sorprendió —Junto con Justina y Simon, quien llego a la dirección momentos antes del asalto—el poderío que tenia Yashida a su disposición, especialmente por el numero de ninjas disponibles, pero ella esbozo una leve sonrisa, confiada en que los alumnos y profesores del tercer y cuarto año estuviesen resistiendo lo suficiente para replegar a los Shinobis.

— ¡Muy bien! Es la hora del Show, Daniel-San— le comentó finalmente al joven estudiante, de casi 16 años de cabello rubio, quien viste una camisa verde estilo chino, en la cual estaba grabada la efigie de un dragón de color negro, llamado Shan Lao y Jeans de mezclilla azul. —Puede llamarme _Iron Fist_ si lo desea, Kodachi-Sama— dijo finalmente el nuevo campeón de Furinkan a la directora Kuno al mismo tiempo que espera la llegada del mayor de los Yashida acompañado de su teniente en jefe.

**_[CONTINUARÁ...]_**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS QUE HAN DEJADO!  
DE NUEVA CUENTA, AGRADEZCO A SIR CHARLES Z POR EL APOYO Y POR EL PERMISO DE SUS OC...  
NOS VEMOS PRONTO!  
Atte: Ramses II**


End file.
